


Legend of Galactic Senshi

by Grisznak



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Prequel, Romance, Science Fiction, War, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel do Sailor Moon, opowiadający o zagładzie Księżycowego Królestwa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zwiastuny do fanfika:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R03_RLTs9uI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbPD_7hIwNI

"Niegdyś przed wielu, wielu laty  
W królestwie nad mórz pianą  
Żyła dzieweczka, którą znałem;  
Annabel Lee ją zwano.  
Dzieweczka z kraju ponad morzem,  
W królestwie nad mórz pianą  
Żyła tym tylko, że mnie kocha,  
I tym, że jest kochaną.  
Byliśmy dziećmi, ja i ona,  
W królestwie nad mórz pianą,  
A miłowaliśmy się miłością  
Nad miłość innym daną.  
A miłowaliśmy się miłością,  
Ja z moją Annabel Lee,  
O jakiej chyba skrzydlaty  
Rój Serafinów śni."

Edgar Allan Poe „Annabel Lee”  
(w tłumaczeniu Barbary Beaupre)

 

Odziana w połyskujący złotymi epoletami, jasnoniebieski mundur dziewczyna szła korytarzem księżycowego pałacu. Było już późno i jedynie echo jej skórzanych, wojskowych butów odbijało się od pałacowych ścian. Nieliczni strażnicy, którzy o tej porze pełnili warty przed drzwiami komnat najważniejszych mieszkańców pałacu, niedbale podnosili wzrok na idącą, by zaraz potem spuścić go znowu. Nie była szczególnie wysoka, prawdę powiedziawszy była niższa od większości z nich. Krótkie, ciemne włosy barwy kobaltu były zaczesane na boki. Światło kwarcowych lamp odbijało się w wyłogach, pagonach i epoletach jej munduru. Zwykle nosiła jeszcze charakterystyczny, złoty diadem, ale tym razem nie miała go na czole. Minęła kolejną wartę i zapukała delikatnie do podwójnych, zdobionych ramami w kształcie łabędzich skrzydeł, drzwi.

\- Wejść - z za drzwi padło pojedyncze, ledwie słyszalne słowo. Dziewczyna pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka, zamykając natychmiast drzwi za sobą. W przestronnym pokoju o ścianach wyłożonych kremową materią, naprzeciw kryształowego lustra siedziała ubrana w białą, sięgającą ramion suknię księżniczka Serenity. Leżący na toaletce obok granatowy grzebień i rozpuszczone loki świadczyły o tym, że właśnie przed chwilą je czesała. Gdy jednak w drzwiach stanął niespodziewany, późny gość, następczyni tronu Księżycowego Królestwa momentalnie poderwała się z krzesła.

\- Merkury! - krzyknęła, podbiegając i rzucając się na szyję przybyłej, która również czule ją objęła. Przez chwilę trwały tak we wspólnym uścisku, ciesząc się to rzadką chwilą bliskości. Serenity przytuliła głowę do piersi przyjaciółki, opierając się na niej. Ta przez chwilę gładziła jej jasne włosy, by po pewnym czasie delikatnie uwolnić ją z objęć.

\- Cieszę się, tak się cieszę - Serenity nie potrafiła ukryć łez wzruszenia. - Nie sądziłam, że znajdziesz czas, aby mnie odwiedzić.

\- Jej królewska mość trzymała nas dość długo, to fakt - młoda władczyni Merkurego starała się ukryć zmęczenie. - Spotykamy się tylko kilka razy do roku, a sama mam wiele obowiązków. Odkąd przejęłam władzę na mojej planecie, rzadko mogę się tu pojawiać. Zbyt rzadko… Nie wiem, czy powinnam…

\- Zawsze tak mówiłaś - Serenity usiadła na rogu obszernego łoża z rozpostartym ponad nim baldachimem. - Odkąd tylko pamiętam, zawsze było „nie powinnam, nie mogę…”.

\- Bo to nie powinno tak być, wasza książęca mość, wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja. Mamy swoje obowiązki. To, co robimy… jest im wbrew. Będziesz musiała wyjść za mąż i urodzić następców tronu. Ja również.

\- Usiądź, proszę, wiesz przecież, że przy mnie możesz - Serenity odsunęła się nieco i dała gestem towarzyszce znak, aby ta usiadła koło niej. Merkury uczyniła to, rezygnując już całkowicie, acz z pewnymi oporami, z dworskiej etykiety, której zawsze rygorystycznie przestrzegała. Choć znały się od lat i kochały równie mocno co szczerze, nawet w takich momentach trudno jej było całkowicie wyzbyć się nawyków, które jasno określały ich status.

\- Nikt nas do tej pory nie podejrzewał, dla wszystkich to zwykła przyjaźń, wasza książęca mość - mówiła - ale teraz niektórzy mogą patrzeć na to inaczej. Nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdybym przez moje samolubne żądze sprowadziła na waszą książęcą mość wstyd i hańbę.

\- Czemu tak mówisz? - Serenity miała ochotę podnieść głos, ale lata treningu w umiejętności panowania nad własnymi emocjami, jakie przechodzi każda koronowana głowa sprawiły, że nie pozwoliła aby w jej głosie słychać było to, co czuła. - Czy coś się zmieniło? Zawsze byłaś dla mnie taka dobra, czuła… Leżałam z głową na twoich kolanach w ogrodach pałacowych, a ty czytałaś mi wiersze, opowiadałaś o swojej planecie. A teraz? Zachowujesz się, jakby te wszystkie lata nic dla ciebie nie znaczyły. A może rzeczywiście nic nie znaczyły? Może to była tylko zabawa? Może ty już… mnie nie kochasz?! - w kąciku błękitnego oka księżniczki zalśniła pojedyncza łza.

Merkury nie odpowiedziała, tylko objęła księżniczkę w pasie i przyciągnęła ją do siebie, całując prosto w usta. To był czuły, ale i silny pocałunek. Serenity odpowiedziała nań tak, jak potrafiła najlepiej. Zbyt długo na to czekała. Czuła, jak jej palce rozpinają guziki munduru i wsuwają się pod spód. Merkury, choć w jej głowie walczyły ze sobą najróżniejsze, często zupełnie sprzeczne uczucia, nie miała sił ani ochoty walczyć z dylematami, które wcześniej omal nie sprawiły, że tu nie przyszła. Obie opadły na łóżko, tonąc w miękkiej, puchowej pościeli i zapomnieniu.

Przez zdobione witrażami okna do pokoju wpadały pojedyncze promyki światła wschodzącego nad ziemskim satelitą słońca. Merkury siedziała na łóżku i zakładała swój mundur. Serenity, wciąż jeszcze rozespana, podniosła głowę i otworzyła oczy.

\- Czy to… już rano?

\- Tak, wasza książęca mość.

\- Skoro znów mówisz do mnie w ten sposób, to musi być rano - księżniczka oparła głowę o poduszkę. - Czy dziś wyjeżdżasz?

\- Tak.

\- Nie mogłabyś zostać dłużej?

\- Nie.

\- Boże - naga Serenity poderwała się z pościeli chwyciła swoją ukochaną za ramiona i potrząsnęła nią. - Co ci jest? Nie poznaję cię! Czy coś się stało? Już wczoraj byłaś jakaś dziwna, ale teraz…

\- Nie wiem - głos pani Merkurego wydawał się skrywać coś, czego Serenity nie była w stanie zrozumieć ani rozszyfrować. - Mam złe przeczucia. Wczoraj, podczas oficjalnej narady ustalono, że nic nie wskazuje na to, aby na horyzoncie widniały jakieś czarne chmury. Wszystko niby jest w porządku, ale nie mogę się opędzić od wrażenia, że zbliża się coś złego.

\- Mówiłaś o tym mojej mamie?

\- Tak, to mój obowiązek. Królowa mi ufa, ale jak sama powiedziała, nie może opierać swojej polityki na przeczuciach. W naszym systemie panuje spokój, ale boję się, że to cisza przed burzą. A najgorsze jest to - Serenity dostrzegła, że jej ukochana mimowolnie zacisnęła dłonie w pięści - że jestem absolutnie bezradna. Oczekują ode mnie, że będę zawsze wiedziała, co robić. A nie wiem…

\- Zbyt wiele od siebie wymagasz, kochana - Serenity objęła ją. - Nasze królestwo tyle ci zawdzięcza... gdyby nie ty…

\- Kocham cię, pani - Merkury wyswobodziła się z objęć i wstała z łóżka - i wiem, że coś tobie, nam wszystkim zagraża. Nie wiem, co dokładnie, ale się dowiem. Jednak - przyklękła na jedno kolano i ujęła dłoń Serenity, po czym musnęła ją wargami - cokolwiek miałoby się zdarzyć, proszę, bądź ostrożna. Nie przeżyłabym, gdybym miała cię stracić.

\- Merkury - księżniczka położyła dłoń na jej głowie - Przy tobie nie boję się niczego. I nigdy nie będę.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Statek jest już gotowy do startu, pani - powiedział adiutant, stając na baczność na widok nadchodzącej księżniczki. - Możemy lecieć w każdej chwili.

\- Zatem wsiadajmy - w towarzystwie oficerów sztabu władczyni Merkurego w milczeniu weszła na pokład białego promu o trójkątnych skrzydłach, który, wzbijając chmury pyłu, oderwał się od płyty lądowiska i wzniósł się w powietrze, mknąc ku zawieszonej na orbicie księżyca jednostce. Smukły, złocisty krążownik „Caloris”, niedawno oddany do użytku, był dumą floty wojennej morskiej planety. W odróżnieniu od starszych, bardziej masywnych statków, tu oszczędzono na ilości uzbrojenia, stawiając za to na jakość. Przy ciężkich pancernikach i krążownikach liniowych, najeżonych rzędami dział i wyrzutni rakiet, mógł wydawać się wręcz niegroźny. Pozory lubiły jednak mylić, „Caloris” był równie śmiercionośną maszyną co jego więksi kuzyni, a mniejszą siłę ognia nadrabiał precyzją, szybkością i zwrotnością, a zwłaszcza tarczami energetycznymi, które zastąpiły archaiczne już pancerze, będące przyczyną tak licznych ofiar podczas minionej wojny. Merkury naciskała, by jak najszybciej wprowadzić do użycia technologię tarcz. Zbyt wielu ludzi pod jej komendą zginęło w płonących wrakach postrzelanych okrętów, gdzie jedno pechowe trafienie bywało niekiedy przyczyną zagłady całej jednostki i śmierci jej załogi. "Caloris" był pierwszym ze statków, które wkrótce miały stać się podstawą floty merkuriańskiej. Tarcze zaś niebawem miały chronić wszystkie planety królestwa. Budowę generatorów pierwszej właśnie kończono na Merkurym.

Jego pani była jednak myślami gdzie indziej. Wciąż jeszcze pamiętała poranne spotkanie, na które wezwała ją i trzy pozostałe władczynie planet królowa. Zaprosiła je do swoich prywatnych komnat i tam, gdy były już same, wyjawiła powód wezwania.

\- Dziękuję wam za przybycie - mówiła, siedząc w stylizowanym na słońce fotelu, z tarczą jako oparciem i dwoma wyciągniętymi promykami w charakterze podpór pod ramiona - i pragnę was powiadomić, że nasze kolejne spotkanie nastąpi już wkrótce, szybciej niż uprzednio planowałyśmy. Za trzy miesiące oficjalnie ogłoszę zaręczyny mojej córki z ziemskim księciem Endymionem. Dzięki temu stosunki między naszymi państwami powrócą, miejmy nadzieję, do normy po tych wszystkich zawirowaniach, które miały miejsce przez minione lata. Miesiąc później odbędzie się ślub.

Merkury wyciągnęła dłoń do tyłu, szukając oparcia, aby tylko się nie przewrócić. Przy ogólnym zaskoczeniu ten niekontrolowany gest umknął chyba jednak uwadze reszty zebranych. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdyż przez tą jedną sekundę obawiała się, że utraci równowagę.

\- Proszę jednak - kontynuowała królowa - abyście zachowały dyskrecję. Wie o tym na razie tylko parę osób, ja, moja córka, wy, narzeczony oraz kilku dyplomatów, którzy byli w cały proces zaangażowani. Do czasu oficjalnych zaręczyn sprawa powinna pozostać poufna. Nie mam ochoty słuchać medialnego zgiełku, a czasem takie sprawy - tu spojrzała wymownie na Wenus - wywołują niepotrzebne zamieszanie.

\- Wasza Królewska Mość, ja... my... - jasnowłosa księżniczka speszyła się, szukając przez chwilę odpowiednich słów, a jej policzki pokrył rumieniec - wkrótce również zamierzamy ogłosić zaręczyny.

\- A więc jednak - królowa uśmiechnęła się. - Cieszy mnie to. Dość już wokół tego było plotek. Mam także nadzieję, że już wkrótce i reszta z was przedstawi mi narzeczonych - powiodła wzrokiem po trzech pozostałych księżniczkach. Mars uśmiechnęła się, Jowisz zachowała popisową minę sfinksa a Merkury, rumieniąc się jak podlotek, pokiwała potakująco głową, starając się ukryć zakłopotanie. - Powtarzam natomiast, to, co usłyszałyście, nie powinno opuścić ścian tej komnaty.

\- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość - odpowiedziała cała czwórka, choć głos jednej z nich wydawał się lekko drżeć.

Po oficjalnym pożegnaniu każda z nich uklękła przed tronem, po czym opuściły komnatę. Błękitnowłosa księżniczka kurtuazyjnie pożegnała się z towarzyszkami, żywo dyskutującymi na temat deklaracji królowej i słów Wenus, której związek z pewnym ziemskim arystokratą cieszył się w prasie dużą popularnością. Wykręcając się pilnymi obowiązkami, Merkury ruszyła pośpiesznie na swój statek, chcąc opuścić Księżyc tak szybko jak to tylko było możliwe. Czuła, że im dłużej tu zostanie, tym bardziej prawdopodobnym jest, że może zrobić coś głupiego, czego w żadnym razie nie powinna robić.

\- Czy coś się stało? Źle spałaś? - Merkury, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach, usłyszała znajomy głos. Koło niej stała księżniczka Jowisza, klepiąc ją przyjacielsko po ramieniu. Kasztanowe włosy spływały na jej ramiona, a zielone oczy patrzyły uważnie na rozmówczynię. Ze wszystkich pozostałych trzech wojowniczek, z Jowiszem Merkury dogadywała się chyba najlepiej. Kiedyś często wybierały się razem na przejażdżki konne. Teraz jednak miała ochotę być sama. To, o czym myślała, nie powinno opuścić jej głowy, a nawet przypadkowe słowo mogło dać do myślenia, zwłaszcza osobie, której rolą w królestwie było wiedzieć o wszystkim.

\- Nie, nie, wszystko dobrze.

\- Akurat… znamy się na tyle długo, że kogo jak kogo, ale mnie nie oszukasz - odziana w długą, jasnozieloną suknię z prostokątnym dekoltem i koronkami minister spraw wewnętrznych Księżycowego Królestwa zastąpiła jej drogę. - Czytam z twojej twarzy jak z jednej z książek, w których nos zwykle trzymasz. Nie tłamś tego w sobie. Chodź, mamy jeszcze czas, siądziemy gdzieś i pogadamy.

\- Daj mi spokój - Merkury odepchnęła ją i ruszyła pewnym krokiem przed siebie. Cały czas dręczyło ją pytanie, dlaczego księżniczka nie powiedziała jej o zaręczynach z Endymionem. Przecież wiedziała o tym, królowa przed chwilą sama to przyznała. To było nie do uniknięcia, więc czemu przez całą noc milczała? Bała się? Wstydziła?

\- Nie tak szybko, moja droga - poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją za ramię.

\- Hej, co ty… - obróciła się. Za nią stała jej przyjaciółka, której dłoń delikatnie, ale stanowczo zaciśnięta była na ramieniu księżniczki z Merkurego. Stosunek sił był oczywisty i przemawiał zdecydowanie na niekorzyść dziewczyny o włosach barwy kobaltu. Jowisz była wyższa od niej o niemal głowę i zdecydowanie silniejsza.

\- Powiedziałam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać - rzekła, spokojnie, ale i stanowczo.

\- Ale statek czeka na mnie…

\- To poczeka. Bez ciebie chyba nie odlecą, co? A teraz chodźmy.

Widząc, że tej akurat bitwy nie wygra, Merkury wzruszyła zrezygnowana ramionami i udała się za Jowiszem. Szły po marmurowej posadzce do komnat, które na czas pobytu w pałacu należały zawsze do przedstawicielki planety burz. Na ścianach wisiała udrapowana materia w kolorze jasnej zieleni, a meble, wykonane z autentycznego, ziemskiego dębu, ozdobione były gdzieniegdzie prawdziwymi szmaragdami. Na jeden ze ścian wisiał gobelin, przedstawiający poprzednią księżniczkę, która umarła młodo, zaraz po urodzeniu córki. Jowisz wyjęła z szafki butelkę wina i dwie kieliszki, do których nalała purpurowego trunku. Jedno z kryształowych naczyń podała stojącej nieruchomo przyjaciółce.

\- Spróbuj, naprawdę dobre - zachęciła. Merkury zwilżyła usta w winie, smakując go. Nigdy nie przepadała za alkoholem, ale musiała przyznać, że aromatyczny smak tego napoju przypadł jej do gustu. Wzięła ciut większy łyk. Miłe ciepło powoli rozchodziło się po jej ciele, nieco kojąc gorycz, której wciąż było tam pełno. Podeszła do okna i spojrzała na księżycowy nieboskłon. Nie miała ochoty zaczynać rozmowy, natomiast miała zamiar skończyć ją jak najszybciej.

\- I jak, mówiłam że będzie ci smakować?

\- Yhm.

\- Dobra, znamy się od lat, więc nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Nie zmuszę cię do niczego, nie mam też takiego zamiaru. Ale mam swoje obowiązki, jao ta, której przydzielono odpowiedzialność za sprawy wewnętrzne królestwa. Teraz jednak będę rozmawiać z tobą, jako twoja przyjaciółka. Wiesz, o czym mówię. Ufam w twój rozsądek, zawsze ufałam. Zawsze to ty byłaś tą mądrzejszą, w szachach pokonywałaś mnie w kilka ruchów. Wiem, gdzie byłaś dziś w nocy. To był ostatni raz, prawda?

\- Prawda. Dziękuję za wino - Merkury odstawiła kieliszek i skierowała się ku drzwiom, ale nim do nich doszła, Jowisz stanęła przed nią. Złapała przyjaciółkę za ramiona i spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy. Zieleń odbijała się w błękicie.

\- Słuchaj - mówiła powoli ale dobitnie. - Moim obowiązkiem jest wiedzieć, ale i zapobiegać. Tak jak zresztą i twoim. Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie, abym musiała podejmować jakieś działania… - te ostatnie słowa ciężko przechodziły jej przez gardło.

\- Działania? - niebieskooka dziewczyna zniosła spokojnie jej oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. - Znaczy, co konkretnie?

\- Nieważne - Jowisz puściła ją, ale nie zeszła z drogi. - Do diabła, w co ty grasz za grę? Jak nikt wiesz, że to do niczego dobrego to nie doprowadzi. A co, jeśli jakiś dziennikarz to wywęszy? Znasz to przysłowie, że cztery nieprzyjazne gazety są groźniejsze od stu pancerników? Wytłumaczysz mi w końcu, o co tu chodzi? O tyle chyba mogę cię prosić. A może mam ci przypomnieć, co mi powiedziałaś, kiedy zwierzałam ci się z mojej pierwszej, niespełnionej miłości? Nie pamiętasz już pewnie, co? Powiedziałaś, że miłość to głupota robiona we dwoje. Tak mi powiedziałaś... Zgoda, kiedy byłyśmy młodsze, stać nas było na głupotę. Teraz jest inaczej.

Opuściła ramiona. Znały się od zawsze i były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. O ile Mars i Wenus trzymały zawsze sztamę i patrzyły na nie z wyższością, tak Jowisz doskonale dogadywała się przez lata z Merkurym. Razem jeździły konno i razem grywały w szachy. W pierwszym ona była zawsze nie do pokonania, ale jej przyjaciółka brała odwet przy szachownicy. Podziwiała zawsze jej chłodny, pełen opanowania dystans i umiejętność rozwiązywania spraw bez nadmiernej ekscytacji. Sama zawsze bardzo mocno angażowała się emocjonalnie, płacąc niekiedy wysoką cenę i przeżywając do głębi nawet drobne miłostki, dopiero od Merkurego nauczyła się dystansować do wielu spraw i ludzi. Toteż, kiedy zaczęły płynąć do niej informacje na temat niezbyt moralnych relacji panujących między następczynią tronu księżycowego królestwa a księżniczką z Merkurego, długo traktowała je z niedowierzaniem. Pierwszego informatora, który jej dostarczył taką wiadomość, potraktowała, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, cokolwiek brutalnie, krzycząc nań, aby nie przynosił jej takich bzdur. Ziarno nieufności zostało jednak zasiane. Gdy dowody okazały się niepodważalne, uznała, że sama musi się tym zająć. Dla dobra tych, którzy byli jej najbliżsi. Choćby nawet dotyczyło to osoby, której Królestwo nie tak dawno jeszcze zawdzięczało swoje ocalenie.


	3. Chapter 3

Merkury zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu i podeszła ponownie do okna, w szybie którego odbijała się jej twarz na tle jasnych punkcików gwiazd. Przyjaciółka stała za nią, wyczekując odpowiedzi na pytania, które przed chwilą zadała. Zastanawiała się, czy nie poszła za daleko, niepotrzebnie uderzając w osobiste tony, faktem jednak niezaprzeczalnym pozostawało, że pytania te musiały być zadane. Dłuższe, pełne napięcia i wyczekiwania milczenie, które panowało między obiema kobietami, przerwały nagle słowa władczyni błękitnej planety.

\- Pamiętasz „Shinakas”? - spytała, nie odwracając się, tylko nadal wpatrując w niebo. - Wtedy to wszystko się zaczęło...

Jowisz skinęła głową, wiedząc, że tamta widzi ów gest w odbiciu w szybie. Nie mogła nie pamiętać, mimo, że od tamtych wydarzeń minęło już sporo czasu. Merkury ukończyła właśnie siedemnaście lat i miała przybyć na Księżyc aby zostać oficjalnie przedstawiona królowej oraz jej córce, następczyni tronu, jako sukcesorka rodu. Jowisz, starsza o rok, zgodziła się jej towarzyszyć. Wciśnięta w oficjalny, błękitny mundur, wyuczona co do przecinka zdań, które miała wyrecytować i świadoma odpowiedzialności, która od tej pory będzie na niej spoczywać, błękitnowłosa księżniczka nie czuła się najlepiej. Teoretycznie od dziecka była przygotowywana do objęcia tytułu, a następnie pozycji, jednak teoria a praktyka to dwie różne rzeczy. Tylko fakt, że miała u boku najlepszą przyjaciółkę oraz rodziców sprawiał, że było jej nieco łatwiej i nerwy próbowała ukryć humorem. Statek, który je wiózł, powoli sunął w kierunku księżyca. Luksusowy liniowiec pasażerski „Shinakas” był jedyną tego rodzaju jednostką. Drugi statek tego typu, wobec rosnącego momentalnie zagrożenia spokoju w galaktyce, został przerobiony na krążownik pomocniczy. „Shinakas” miał wkrótce także podzielić ten los, gdyż zaprojektowany w czasach pokoju i prosperity wielki, luksusowy statek, służący do transportu pasażerów na długich, międzyplanetarnych szlakach i tak w czasie ewentualnego konfliktu nie na wiele by się zdał. Książęca rodzina władająca Merkurym od dawna przedkładała pragmatyzm nad wygodę. Uznano jednak, że tak ważne wydarzenie, jak oficjalna prezentacja następczyni tytułu wymaga stosownej oprawy. Poza tym lot luksusowym liniowcem miał być prezentem urodzinowym dla zafascynowanej tego rodzaju konstrukcjami dziewczyny. Metalowa powłoka "Shinakas" połyskiwała, odbijając blask odległych o lata świetlne gwiazd.

Młoda księżniczka Jowisza nie do końca podzielała zainteresowania swej przyjaciółki maszynami i komputerami, toteż z pewną niechęcią towarzyszyła jej podczas wypraw do maszynowni czy centrów sterowania. Problemem było także nadążenie za tokiem myśli i słów towarzyszki, kiedy, z widoczną ekscytacją, postanawiała podzielić się swoimi wrażeniami wynikającymi z obejrzenia „podwójnego generatora czegoś tam” czy innego „akceleratora wodorowo jakoś takiego”. Jowisz osobiście wolałaby pogadać o chłopakach czy koniach, a nawet już o polityce, ale Merkury nie dawała jej dojść do słowa. Oglądały właśnie jakieś rury, co do których zastosowania Jowisz do dziś nie miała pomysłu, kiedy statkiem wstrząsnęła gwałtowna eksplozja, momentalnie powalając obie dziewczyny na ziemię. Głuchy pomruk wybuchu rozszedł się korytarzami. Światła zamigały lecz nie zgasły. Zawieszone nad głowami dziewcząt instalacje jęknęły, rozbłysło kilka iskier, ale na szczęście obu księżniczkom nic nie spadło na głowę.

Jowisz podniosła się pierwsza z metalowej podłogi. Szybko podbiegła do leżącej niedaleko towarzyszki, pomagając jej wstać. Ta wydawała się nieco roztrzęsiona, rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, aż w końcu spojrzała w oczy przyjaciółce.

\- Co to było? - spytała.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Wybuch musiał być znaczny, możliwe poważne uszkodzenia statku. To musiało być gdzieś daleko. Ale… - Merkury poderwała się z ziemi i pobiegła, Jowisz zaś, nie wiedząc za bardzo gdzie, ruszyła za nią. Księżniczka morskiej planety wpadła jak burza do centrum kontroli silników, które znajdowało się niedaleko. Obie były już w środku, a drzwi cichym szumem zasunęły się za nimi.

\- Co się stało?! - krzyknęła Merkury władczym głosem. Siedzący przy komputerach mężczyźni odwrócili się, chcąc zapewne przegnać natręta, ale widok córki ich władcówi sprawił, że ich miny momentalnie zrzedły.

\- Pani - zaczął powoli i spokojnie jeden z nich. - Zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Prawdopodobnie dywersja od wewnątrz. Mostek i książęce kwatery mieszkalne… - nie dokończył. Nie musiał.

\- Mamo… tato… - wyszeptała księżniczka. Stojąca za nią Jowisz położyła ręką na jej ramieniu. Widziała zaciskające się bezsilnie dłonie.

\- Nie wiemy, kto ani dlaczego nas zaatakował. Pani, proszę się gdzieś ukryć. Oni mogą być...

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się. Stało w nich pięciu ubranych na czarno mężczyzn z miotaczami w dłoniach.

\- Wszyscy ręce do góry! W imieniu królowej Metalii przejmujemy ten statek!

\- Królowej Metalii… - powiedziała cicho Merkury, stojąc nieruchomo i wpatrując się napastników.

\- Ty, gówniaro, głucha jesteś? Łapy do góry! A może chcesz oberwać? Dalej, łapy wysoko! - krzyknął jeden z nich, podchodząc do niej z wycelowanym miotaczem.

\- Shabon Spray Freeze…

\- Co ty tam mruczysz… auć! - krzyknął, gdy poczuł coś, jakby ukłucie. Nie, nie ukłucie, ale ukłucia. Tysiące małych igiełek mrozu wbijały się w jego ciało. Przenikliwe zimno, przed którym nie chronił strój, pochłaniało ręce, nogi, korpus.... Wypuścił z bezwładnych palców miotacz, który z metalicznym brzdękiem opadł na podłogę.

\- Tyyyy… - krzyknął, ale przejmujący chłód odebrał mu głos. Mężczyzna drętwiał, zamarzając żywcem. Ostatkiem sił obrócił głowę, aby spostrzec, że jego ludzi spotyka to samo. Wyciągnął rękę, by dosięgnąć dziewczynę, ale zamarznięta na lód kończyna pod własnym ciężarem oderwała się od ciała, spadając na ziemię i roztrzaskując się na miliony małych, krwawych kryształków. Chwilę potem jeden po drugim przewracali się jego ludzie, często martwi zanim ich ciała rozpadały się w zetknięciu z ziemią. Jego gasnący wzrok z przerażeniem obserwował sprawczynię tego wszystkiego, która podeszła do niego powoli i końcówką palca pchnęła jego ciało do tyłu, by, niczym zrzucona z dużej wysokości szklana butelka, rozprysło się na drobne kawałki. Księżniczka odwróciła się do skamieniałych z przerażenia operatorów komputerów, którym przyszło obserwować to wszystko.

\- Połączcie się z systemem dowodzenia statkiem. Hasło dostępu dla to „87htrpsy5” - powiedziała zimnym, spokojnym głosem, pozbawionym wcześniejszych emocji. - Oszacujcie uszkodzenia. Namierzcie agresorów. Zlokalizujcie źródła zagrożenia. Nawiążcie kontakt z kim się da i wezwijcie pomoc.

Patrzyli na nią chwilę z niedowierzaniem, ale sytuacja nie dawała czasu na dyskusję. Dzięki hasłu, sterownia silników stała się nowym centrum statku. Na ekranach pojawiły się obrazy z różnych części „Shinakas”. Księżniczka wpatrywała się w mapę statku, na której zaznaczono uszkodzenia i pozycje członków załogi oraz napastników. Dzięki kamerom, można było uzyskać dostęp do większości miejsc. Mimo całkowitego zniszczenia części kwater mieszkalnych oraz mostku dowodzenia, najbardziej witalne partie statku pozostały nienaruszone. Automatyczne śluzy odcięły zdewastowaną część statku zaraz po eksplozji, ratując resztę liniowca przed dekompresją.

\- Ci w lewym, dolnym rogu - wskazała. - Czy tam już nie ma nikogo z naszych ludzi? Tylko ci dranie?

\- Tak, pani.

\- To śluza powietrzna, tak?

\- Tak.

\- Odciąć ją i wypompować powietrze.

\- …

\- Wydałam rozkaz. Wykonać.

\- Tak jest - zdradzającym zdenerwowanie głosem technik naciskał guzik za guzikiem. Na schematycznej mapie widać było zamykające się grodzie. Kropki, symbolizujące napastników zaczęły poruszać się gwałtowniej. Trwało to jakiś czas, po czym znieruchomiały. Księżniczkę nie zajmowało to jednak ani trochę. Jej uwagę zaprzątała ostatnia grupa agresorów, kierująca się ku nieuszkodzonemu sektorowi statku, prosto w kierunku miejsca, gdzie się znajdowała.

\- Zajmę się nimi - powiedziała, kierując się ku drzwiom.

\- Poczekaj - Jowisz stanęła jej na drodze. - Odbiło ci? Ich jest dwa razy więcej...

\- Zostaw mnie - Merkury ominęła ją. - Zajmij się dowodzeniem, kiedy mnie nie będzie - dodała, nie zatrzymując się i wyszła. Kroczyła powoli, ale pewnie opustoszałym korytarzem. Z oddali słychać było kroki biegnących ludzi. Poruszali się szybko, cóż bowiem mogło im grozić? Zatrzymała się i odczekała, aż wyjdą z za rogu, przed którym stała.

Pojawili się. Kilkunastu, może piętnastu, może siedemnastu. Nie liczyła. Zresztą, było to w tej chwili obojętne. Zatrzymali się na chwilę, najwyraźniej zaskoczeni spotkaniem. Nie dała im wiele czasu. Podniosła ręce do góry

\- Aqua Raphsody! - strumienie wody, które pojawiły się znikąd, runęły na napastników, z potężną siłą ciskając ich ciałami o znajdującą się tuż za nimi ścianę. W szumie wody tonęły krzyki bólu i trzask pękających kości. Ci, których obrażenia nie okazały się śmiertelne, umierali powoli, gdy woda wdzierała im się do gardeł, wypełniając płuca i rozsadzając je. Gdy ostatni z nieprzyjaciół przestali się ruszać, atak ustał. Nie patrząc już na przemoczone i zmasakrowane zwłoki, księżniczka opadła na kolana, zanosząc się spazmatycznie szlochem, którego ciche echo niosły metalowe ściany korytarzy statku.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Jej Książęca Mość, księżniczka Merkurego! - zapowiedział uroczyście herold, anonsując oczekiwanego gościa. Wybuch wojny zaskoczył wszystkich, ale ciężko uszkodzony liniowiec dotarł jednak do księżyca pod eskortą dwóch przybyłych niebawem niszczycieli. Dowiedziawszy się o wydarzeniach, które rozegrały się na pokładzie "Shinakas", królowa Serenity zaproponował prywatną audiencję i przesunięcie oficjalnej prezentacji, ale spadkobierczyni książęcego tytułu zdecydowanie odmówiła. Po śmierci rodziców była już nie następczynią, ale władczynią swojej planety. Zatwierdzić ten tytuł musiała zaś uroczyście królowa.

Krocząc pewnie po czerwonym dywanie, ubrana w błękitny mundur z krótką, białą peleryną, księżniczka weszła do sali tronowej, nie patrząc na zgromadzonych gości, którzy choć cicho, ale jednak wymieniali uwagi na temat wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się ostatnimi czasy. Nawet w obliczu toczącej się wojny, nadanie tytułu książęcego było zawsze ważnym wydarzeniem, zdarzało się bowiem bardzo rzadko, a tym razem okoliczności były szczególne. Przy wejściu do sali oraz koło tronu stali odziani w srebrzyste zbroje strażnicy. Na tronie zaś siedziała królowa, obok zaś, na mniejszym, jej córka. Była bardzo podobna do swojej matki, aczkolwiek srebrne włosy królowej, znacznie krótsze, były rozpuszczone i swobodnie spływały po ramionach, wzdłuż białej sukni. Tymczasem księżniczka miała włosy zaplecione w dwa koki, z których na plecy opadały wąskie, złote pasma. Nie one jednak zwracały uwagę nowej władczyni błękitnej planety. Tym, co przyciągało momentalnie jej wzrok, były błękitne oczy córki królowej. Błyszczały wręcz, wypełniały je światło i ciepło.

Merkury podeszła do tronu i uklękła na jedno kolano, uniósłszy przy tym głowę. Serenity wstała, trzymając w dłoniach złoty diadem z szafirem barwy morskiej wody. Podniosła go nad głową nowej wasalki.

\- Przysięgam, pani - zaczęła księżniczka - iż na zawsze pozostanę wierną tobie oraz Księżycowemu Królestwu, tak jak czynili to moi przodkowie. Zawsze stać będę na straży rodziny królewskiej i wszystkich mieszkańców planet, nad którymi sprawuje ona władzę. Dotrzymam tej przysięgi lub umrę, wypełniając ją - tu słowa roty powinny się skończyć, zaś królowa powoli nałożyła diadem na skronie księżniczki. Rozległy się gromkie brawa. Merkury wstała, złożyła zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń na piersi i, odczekawszy aż oklaski ucichną, dodała - Przysięgam też, Wasza Królewska Mość, że osobiście przyniosę ci głowę Metalii i rzucę ją pod twoje nogi.

Szmer zaskoczonych głosów przeszedł przez zgromadzonych na sali ludzi. Serenity otworzyła usta, zaskoczona taką deklaracją w ustach młodziutkiej księżniczki. Merkury skłoniła się nisko i już zamierzała wyjść, kiedy nagle z tronu zerwała się córka królowej.

\- Nie! - powiedziała, a z jej głosu promieniował autentyczny żal. - Nie chcę, żebyś przynosiła nam czyjąkolwiek głowę. Wolę - dodała, uśmiechając się do Merkurego - żebyś zawsze miała swoją na właściwym miejscu. Obiecaj mi to, proszę! - to mówiąc wyciągnęła do przodu dłoń. Niebieskowłosa uklękła przed nią i złożyła na jasnej cerze delikatny pocałunek.

\- Przysięgam ci pani, że zachowam ją tam dla ciebie - szepnęła, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni uśmiechając się.

***

\- I wtedy to się zaczęło - dodała, dopijając wino. Przez całą wojnę byłam sama, kierując ruchami naszych wojsk. Musiałam przekonać wszystkich, że nastolatka będzie potrafiła, po początkowych klęskach, poprowadzić ich do zwycięstwa. A przecież na początku ci ludzie wierzyli, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zamiast mnie, dowodzić będą kolektywnie... Sama wiesz, było ciężko… Mówią, że niedola jest akuszerką geniuszu. Nie wierzę to. Niedola jest akuszerką nieszczęścia. Sama jesteś dziś tego świadkiem.

***

Flotylla pięciu niszczycieli sunęła powoli przez kosmiczną przestrzeń. Prowadził flagowy „Hermes”, za nim zaś, w szyku liniowym, szły „Temisto”, „Io”, „Ganimedes” i „Kalisto”. Niewielkie, uzbrojone wyłącznie w lekką artylerię i wyrzutnie rakiet, podłużne, niezbyt zgrabne statki, leciały przy zachowaniu całkowitej ciszy komunikacyjnej i przy wyłączonych radarach. Stojąca na mostku dowodzenia flagowej jednostki flotylli księżniczka Merkurego, patrzyła z pewnym niepokojem w przestrzeń. Niedawno nieprzyjaciel zajął Celes i rozpoczął w pasie asteroid budowę bazy. Za wszelką cenę należało temu zapobiec, przy czym ciągła walka na wszystkich frontach sprawiała, że na tę nagłą misję mogło wyruszyć tylko pięć niszczycieli. Wbrew sugestiom, księżniczka zdecydowała, że, jako autorka planu, sama poprowadzi operację. Wiedziała zresztą, że niektórzy z generałów nie protestowali zbytnio, jakby licząc, że jeśli ta ryzykowna operacja nie powiedzie się, to i kandydatka na naczelnego wodza zniknie z pola widzenia. Założenia były proste, okręty podejdą najbliżej jak się da i ostrzelają instalacje nieprzyjaciela rakietami, poprawią z dział i wykorzystując swoją szybkość, odskoczą, zanim nadejdzie pomoc. Zapewne nie zniszczy to dokumentnie bazy, ale na pewno spowolni jej oddanie do użytku, co da czas na znalezienie lepszego sposobu poradzenia sobie z nią. Wywiad donosił, że w okolicy nie ma większych jednostek wroga. Armia Księżycowego Królestwa, w obliczu kolejnych klęsk w wojnie z Królestwem Ciemności, bardzo potrzebowała zwycięstwa, choćby tak symbolicznego i niewiele w gruncie rzeczy zmieniającego.

\- Wasza Książęca Mość - nagle ze stanowiska radarowego poderwał się oficer łączności i podbiegł do stojącej na metalowym mostku władczyni. - Uruchomiliśmy radar bliskiego zasięgu. Proszę zobaczyć.

\- Dajcie na ekran.

\- Już - na wielkim ekranie komputera pojawił się schemat bazy wroga. Tym, co odróżniało go od oglądanych wcześniej, podczas planowania ataku, było osiem dużych kropek znajdujących się koło bazy.

\- Niszczyciele klasy C - przegryzła wargi. Były to duże jednostki, większe od tych, którymi aktualnie dowodziła i lepiej uzbrojone.

\- Nie widzą nas jeszcze - dodał oficer. - Możemy się wycofać, zanim…

\- Rozwinąć szyk - powiedziała, po chwili wahania. Wiedziała, że w tych kilku słowach zawiera się życie nie tylko jej, ale i kilkuset ludzi, których miała pod swoją komendą. - Atakujemy!

Kolejne statki flotylli zajmowały swoje miejsca w szyku, lecąc teraz dość szeroką ławą. Flagowy „Hermes” cofnął się nieco. Korzystając z osłony pasa asteroid, które częściowo tłumiły fale radarowe wroga, flotylla podeszła dość blisko, nim nieprzyjaciel mógł ją namierzyć. Przeciwnik musiał być pewien, że nic mu nie grozi, gdyż okolic bazy nie patrolowały żadne jednostki. Teraz decydowały już tylko sekundy

\- Na mój rozkaz, ognia! - krzyknęła księżniczka. Kilka sekund po jej słowach pokrywy włazów wyrzutni rakietowych uniosły się. Jeden po drugim niszczyciele oddawały salwy dziobowe, wypluwając swój śmiercionośny ładunek w kierunku stojących nieruchomo okrętów wroga.

Zaskoczenie musiało być totalne. Kiedy pierwsze rakiety osiągnęły cele, niektóre z okrętów Królestwa Ciemności dopiero zaczynały się poruszać. Pierwszy, trafiony całą salwą w środek kadłuba, przełamał się na pół i zaczął rozpadać na kawałki. Na dwóch kolejnych widać było ślady trafień i szybko towarzyszące im wybuchy wtórne. Potężna eksplozja znaczyła miejsce zagłady kolejnej jednostki, która musiała zostać trafiona w skład amunicji. Jeden z płonących statków ruszył ku napastnikom, prowadząc chaotyczny ogień z dział. Zaraz jednak skoncentrowała się na nim artyleria księżycowej flotylli, wykorzystując lokalną przewagę i zmieniając go w poszarpany i podziurawiony wrak. Cztery kolejne jednostki wroga, znajdujące się po drugiej stronie bazy, wchodziły jednak właśnie do akcji.

\- Rozproszyć szyk. „Ganimedes”, „Kalisto”, odskoczyć na lewo i wziąć ich z flanki - wydawała rozkazy dowodząca siłami Księżycowego Królestwa.

Oba niszczyciele oderwały się od reszty i zeszły na bok, kryjąc się za dryfującymi w przestrzeni wielkimi bryłami skalnymi. Dopiero, gdy zajęły stosowną pozycję, otworzyły gwałtowny ogień do nadlatującego nieprzyjaciela. Pierwszy z idących obok siebie niszczycieli Królestwa Ciemności, wyraźnie zaskoczony, próbował wykonać gwałtowny zwrot i uderzył przy tym burtą o lecący niedaleko niego statek. Kula ognia połączyła na chwilę dwie sczepione ze sobą w śmiertelnym uścisku jednostki. Dwa ostatnie niszczyciele, prowadząc ogień osłonowy, zaczęły się wycofywać. Lecący po prawej flance „Hermesa” „Temisto” otrzymał dwa trafienia w dziób, gdzie z miejsca rozszalały się pożary. Następne trafienie zdemolowało jego mostek. Okręt konał powoli, dzięki czemu kilka kapsuł ewakuacyjnych zdołało go opuścić, nim ostatecznie dokonał żywota, ginąc w płomieniach

\- Odciąć im odwrót, nie dać czasu na ucieczkę! - krzyknęła do głośnika, przekrzykując odgłosy wybuchów. „Ganimedes” i „Kalisto”, wykorzystując przewagę szybkości nad wolniejszymi niszczycielami wroga weszły na ich tyły, podczas gdy „Hermes” i „Io” prowadziły ogień z przodu. Wzięte z dwóch stron statki Królestwa Ciemności stawiały rozpaczliwy, lecz beznadziejny już w zasadzie opór. Mniejsze i zwinniejsze niszczyciele księżycowe krążyły wokół nich jak moskity, unikając trafień i prowadząc ciągły ogień. Nawet, gdy jeden przestawał na chwilę strzelać, trzy kolejne kontynuowały dzieło zniszczenia. Załogi czterech jednostek należących do flotylli księżycowej z satysfakcją obserwowały zagładę statków wroga. Był to widok, którego od dawna nie było dane oglądać ich marynarzom.

Na mostku dowodzenia „Hermesa” niewysoka dziewczyna usiadła na fotelu, ocierając pot z czoła. Mimo zmęczenia i emocji, czuła radość i ulgę. Cztery ocalałe niszczyciele z jej flotylli podeszły pod nieprzyjacielską bazę i ostrzeliwały ją ze wszystkiego, co miały. Wobec braku oporu, baza została doszczętnie zniszczona. Po dokonaniu dzieła zagłady, statki obrały kurs powrotny. Gdy wyruszali, mało kto na ich pokładach spodziewał się, że będzie uczestniczył w pierwszym większym zwycięstwie floty Księżycowego Królestwa w tej wojnie, w bitwie, która stanie się punktem zwrotnym konfliktu. Królowa Serenity, dekorując medalami jej uczestników, przy dźwiękach hymnu królestwa, wypowiedziała historyczne słowa:

„Przed bitwą o Celes nie odnieśliśmy żadnego zwycięstwa. Po bitwie o Celes nie odniesiemy już żadnej porażki”.


	5. Chapter 5

\- I tak się zaczęło… Po tej bitwie powierzono mi naczelne dowództwo nad wszystkimi siłami naszej armii. Okrzyknięto mnie geniuszem, mimo że w rzeczywistości miałam po prostu szczęście. Ale w takich chwilach potrzeba symbolu, kogoś, kto będzie świecił przykładem, kto powie: "Zwycięstwo nigdy nie jest ostateczne. Porażka nigdy nie jest totalna. Liczy się tylko odwaga", tak jak wtedy, kiedy dekorowano mnie medalem za zwycięstwo pod Celes. Wiesz sama, sukces polega na tym, by iść od porażki do porażki, nie tracąc przy tym entuzjazmu. To właśnie robiłam. Spokój znajdowałam tylko w towarzystwie księżniczki. Spotykałyśmy się teraz często, bo jako głównodowodząca, bywałam często w pałacu królewskim, a niemal zawsze przybywałam tam z pola bitwy. Potrzebowałam spokoju, odpoczynku, odrobiny zwykłego, ludzkiego ciepła, a wszyscy, dziennikarze, dowódcy, królowa, nawet ty, chcieli rozmawiać ze mną tylko o wojnie. A ja miałam jej dosyć. Księżniczkę natomiast nie obchodziło to, co tam się działo. Nie interesowała się tym, ilu ludzi uśmiercono na mój rozkaz. To nas zbliżało… właściwie, to nawet nie wiem, kiedy przekroczyłyśmy granicę, między tym, co jest zwykłą przyjaźnią a czymś więcej. Poza tym, czy w tym, że dwoje ludzi daje sobie radość, jest coś złego?

\- Zapomniałaś o legendzie opisującej losy Neptuna i Urana? - spytała Jowisz. To była jedna z tych opowieści, które często opowiadano na dworach. Podobno tysiące lat temu, za niemoralny związek łączący władczynie tych dwóch planet, zostały one przez bogów całkowicie zniszczone i zamienione w olbrzymie chmury gazów.

\- Wiesz, ja nie wierzę w legendy. A wtedy nie miałam na to czasu.

***

 

\- Wasza książęca mość, słowo dla prasy! - dziennikarze biegli za nią od chwili, gdy jej prom wylądował na księżycowym kosmodromie, na szczęście towarzyszący księżniczce żołnierze trzymali ich na dystans. Kiedyś nie miała problemów, aby rozmawiać z pismakami, chętnie udzielała wywiadów, a jej twarz błyszczała na okładkach czasopism. "Piękna i niebezpieczna", "W jej rękach nasze życie" - takie tytuły towarzyszyły najczęściej tekstom na jej temat. Od pewnego czasu znienawidziła media. Wszystko za sprawą jednego wydarzenia. Podczas ataku na konwój wroga w rejonie planetoidy Vesta ostrzelano i zniszczono transportowce przewożące jeńców. Zginęło tysiąc pięciuset ludzi. Media obwiniały ją, jako tą, która wydała rozkaz ataku. Niektóre z gazet nazywały ją wręcz morderczynią, która nie dba o ludzkie życie. Sztucznie zawyżano liczbę ofiar, przypominano śmierć jej rodziców i sugerowano, że kierując się rządzą zemsty nie dba o nic innego, a niektóre media sugerowały nawet wytoczenie jej procesu. Pisano, że jej postawa uniemożliwia nawet rozpoczęcie rokowań pokojowych z Metalią. Pacyfiści organizowali manifestacje, domagając się jej dymisji, a artyści nagrywali piosenki, w których dawali wyraz swojej niechęci do niej. Bolało ją to, ale nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. To nie był czas, kiedy mogła sobie pozwolić na chwile słabości. Zbyt wiele od niej zależało. Ci biedni głupcy, którzy teraz ją opluwali, zapewne pierwsi uklękli by przed Metalią. Gardziła nimi, ale wiedziała, że nic im nie może zrobić. Pamiętała słowa swojej matki, która kiedyś powiedziała "Niewdzięczność wobec swoich wielkich ludzi jest cechą silnych narodów". Jedynym co zatem zostało, to wiernie wypełnić swoje obowiązki.

\- Witam, panowie - powiedziała, wchodząc do sali obrad sztabu generalnego. Stojący wzdłuż okrągłego stołu, na którym wyświetlały się trójwymiarowe mapy galaktyki, generałowie i admirałowie zwrócili się ku niej. Wiedziała, że nie wszyscy tu obecni ją lubili, a byli i tacy, którzy przebierali po cichu nogami, aby zająć jej miejsce. Nie przejmując się tym, zajęła swoje miejsce, czekając kilka sekund, aż ucichną rozmowy. Miała nadzieję, na szybkie załatwienie tego, po co tu przyszła. Niestety, rzeczywistość jak zwykle miała odmienne plany.

\- Zajmijmy się planami naszej ofensywy w regionie Neptuna - zaczęła, wyjmując z teczki przenośny komputer i podłączając go do sieci dowodzenia, przenosząc na wiszący nad stołem, trójwymiarowy ekran, mapy z zaznaczonymi punktami. - Chciałabym, abyśmy ustalili…

\- Wasza książęca mość wybaczy - przerwał jej jeden z generałów, dość niskiego zresztą sortu. - Ale należą nam się chyba jakieś wyjaśnienia w związku z masakrą koło Vesty.

Spojrzała na niego. Młody, ambitny, pewnie obiecano mu protekcję i awans, jeśli zacznie dyskusję. Teraz, gdy szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się już znacząco na korzyść Księżycowego Królestwa, znacznie więcej było takich, którzy mile widzieliby jej dymisję. Sama była zmęczona i z chęcią by odeszła, nie zależało jej na odznaczeniach czy pochwałach. Złożyła jednak przysięgę i zamierzała jej dotrzymać. Poza tym, krytykować może każdy głupiec. I wielu z nich głównie tym się zajmuje.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem - sięgnęła do teczki i wyjęła z niej dwa dokumenty. - Jeśli każdy z panów złoży podpis pod tym rozkazem, ja podpiszę moją dymisję.

\- Cóż to za rozkaz, wasza książęca mość? - spytał admirał, dowodzący flotą obronną księżyca. Wyczuwała w jego głosie zaskoczenie, ale i nutę satysfakcji.

\- W jego myśl każdy dowódca naszej floty, zanim wyda rozkaz otwarcia ognia do wrogich jednostek, będzie musiał najpierw zapytać się kapitana statków nieprzyjacielskich, czy na ich pokładach nie ma naszych jeńców. Jeśli otrzyma potwierdzenie, wówczas wycofa się.

\- To… niedorzeczne!

\- Jeśli panowie nie są zdecydowani na podpisanie tego rozkazu, uważam sprawę za zamkniętą. Przejdźmy do tego, o czym zaczęłam mówić na początku…

***

Okrzyki radości wypełniały mostek kapitański księżycowego pancernika. Na ekranach widać było olbrzymich rozmiarów kulę ognia, w której zginęły resztki nieprzyjaciół. Walczyli do końca, nie poddali się, mimo wielokrotnych prób nawiązania z nimi kontaktu i skłonienia do kapitulacji. Woleli popełnić samobójstwo niż iść do niewoli. Księżniczka nie była zadowolona. Wokół niej dorośli mężczyźni w mundurach różnych planet należących do Królestwa wznosili okrzyki na jej część, niektórzy nie wstydzili się płakać. Co chwila ktoś podchodził i dziękował, nazywając ją wybawicielką i triumfatorką. Niektórzy klękali przed nią, jakby była jakimś żywym bóstwem. Ona jednak udawała tylko, że podziela ich radość. W rzeczywistości była zła. Gdzieś tam, w tych płomieniach zginęła Metalia. A przysięgała przecież, że ciśnie jej głowę pod nogi królowej. Zeszła ze swojego stanowiska. Była zmęczona, ostatnie kilka lat odcisnęło na niej piętno. Gdy dotarła do swojej kabiny, zamknęła za sobą drzwi na zamek i nie zdejmując nawet błękitnego munduru, rzuciła się na łóżko. Teraz mogła spać.

 

***

 

Zielonooka władczyni Jowisza odeszła od drzwi i nalała sobie oraz przyjaciółce po jeszcze jednym kieliszku wina. Rozumiała teraz już wszystko, czuła się zresztą wszystkiemu winna. Miała się za najbliższą towarzyszkę Merkurego, ale gdy była najbardziej potrzebna, zawiodła. Fakt, bo wydarzeniach na pokładzie „Shinakas” bała się jej trochę. Widziała, jak z zimną krwią zabija i to ją zaszokowało. W życiu nie pozbawiła życia nikogo. Oczywiście, prowadzone przez podległe jej służby działania nie raz wymagały zabijania, wydawała stosowne rozkazy, ale kończyło się to na papierze. Zresztą, nawet tu nie zdarzało się to zbyt często. Raz po wydaniu takiego rozkazu cierpiała kilka dni na depresję. A Merkury? W bitwach, którymi dowodziła, ginęły setki albo i tysiące ludzi, po obu stronach. Cały ten ciężar spadał na młodą księżniczkę, która musiała nieść go samotnie na swoich barkach. Czy można było ją winić za to, że rozpaczliwie szukała pomocy? Poczuła, że źle zrobiła, stawiając sprawy tak ostro. Z drugiej strony, wymagała tego racja stanu. Zresztą, Merkury zapewne także zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Pogrążona w takich myślach podała jej wykonany z kryształu kieliszek, wypełniony szkarłatnym płynem.

\- Tak, rozumiem cię - powiedziała - Dlatego nie nakazuję ci niczego. Zapomnij o moich słowach. Nie mam prawa ci rozkazywać ani grozić. Po prostu pomyśl o wszystkim.

\- Obiecuję - Merkury odwróciła się. Kieliszki delikatnie stuknęły o siebie brzegami.

 

***

 

W nieco lepszym nastroju wsiadała na pokład statku. Silniki huknęły i potężna masa stali wzbiła się w przestworza, stopniowo wznosząc się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Stojąc przy iluminatorze, księżniczka Merkurego patrzyła na coraz bardziej oddalający się srebrny glob. Przypomniała sobie jeszcze, że gdy szła już na statek, widziała Wenus, obejmującą się czule z ziemskim arystokratą o imieniu Kunzite. Swego czasu cała śmietanka towarzyska królestwa huczała od plotek na temat relacji łączących tych dwoje, a oni sami kokietowali media, nie mówiąc publicznie nic na ten temat, tylko puszczając jakieś dwuznacznie brzmiące sugestie. O tej sprawie mówiła wcześniej królowa, dając wyraz swojej dezaprobaty. Teraz jednak, kiedy Wenus powiadomiła królową o planowanym ślubie, sprawy wyglądały inaczej. Widać uznali, że teraz nie muszą już niczego ukrywać. Zazdrościła im.

\- Pani, bezpośredni przekaz z księżyca na linii prywatnej - do osobistej kajuty księżniczki wszedł oficer łączności. Jego suwerenka siedziała na fotelu, wpatrzona w gwiazdy przewijające się za bulajem. Cały czas dręczyło ją, czemu księżniczka Serenity nie powiedziała jej o zaręczynach, przecież wiedziała o nich, królowa sama to przyznała. Chciała wierzyć, że królowa nakazała córce nie mówić o tym nikomu, ale przecież następczyni tronu dzieliła się z nią nie raz po stokroć bardziej tajnymi informacjami.

\- Łączyć - odpowiedziała i spojrzała na umieszczony na biurku wyświetlacz holograficzny. Drzwi za oficerem zamknęły się, a kilka sekund później na blacie biurka pojawił się przezroczysty, nieco rozmazujący się pod wpływem zakłóceń, wizerunek księżniczki. Merkury otworzyła szeroko usta, po części z zaskoczenia, po części z ciekawości.

\- Kochana - usłyszała znajomy głos, brzmiący teraz poważnie i stanowczo - zapewne moja mama poinformowała cię już o planach dotyczących małżeństwa. Podejrzewam, iż masz do mnie pretensje, że nie powiedziałam ci o tym sama. Tak, nie zrobiłam tego, nie chciałam psuć tych kilku godzin, jakie miałyśmy dla siebie. Gdy wyszłaś, długo płakałam, ale wiem, kim jestem i co powinnam robić. Pamiętasz, sama mówiłaś mi o obowiązkach. Dlatego, kiedy spotkamy się następnym razem, ja będę następczynią tronu, a ty wasalką moją i mojej mamy. Tak będzie najlepiej.

Merkury zacisnęła bezsilnie pięści. Ta mała płakliwa dziewczyna wykazała się mocniejszym charakterem niż ona sama, która potrafiła pokonać Metalię a nie potrafiła wygrać z własnymi uczuciami. Choć wiele razy powtarzała, że powinny były zakończyć ten nienormalny związek, nigdy nie znalazła w sobie dość siły, żeby to zrobić. A Serenity potrafiła właściwie poukładać priorytety i wybrać to, co właściwie. Tak, zdecydowanie naddawała się na królową. Będzie silną i mądrą osobą, ona… jej wierną sługą i doradczynią w każdej sprawie. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Siadła do komputera i postanowiła zająć się pracą, kiedy poczuła, że po policzku spływa jej pojedyncza łza. Nie cierpiała siebie za własną słabość i bezsilność. Otarła łzę, ale zaraz później poczuła kolejną. Czując, że z sobą nie wygra, opadła na łóżko i wtuliwszy twarz w miękką pościel pozwoliła łzom płynąć. Nie pozwalała im wszak na to zbyt często.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Skąd ta nagła wizyta? - oparta o poręcz tarasu swojej rezydencji Merkury patrzyła z zaskoczeniem na stojącą na przeciw niej długonogą piękność o czarnych włosach. Mars miała na sobie jednoczęściową suknię z wycięciem na udzie, bardziej pasującą na bal, niż na tego rodzaju spotkanie. Pojawiła się nagle, bez zapowiedzi, jak to zresztą zwykle miała w zwyczaju. Władczyni planety mórz korzystała akurat z uroków swojej willi, którą wzniesiono specjalnie dla niej. Gdy zakończyła się wojna z Metalią, z ulgą wróciła na swoją planetę, jednak niezbyt dobrze czuła się w pałacu. W zasadzie bywała tam tylko wtedy, kiedy musiała, zaś gdy tylko nadarzała się ku temu sposobność, wymykała się tutaj. Zbudowana w znajdującej się pod powierzchnią mórz kapsule rezydencja nie była specjalnie okazała, składała się raptem z kilkunastu pomieszczeń. Dopiero niedawno zainstalowano tutaj zdublowany system komputerowy, dzięki któremu można było rządzić planetą bez konieczności wracania do pałacu. Niektóre gazety zarzucały jej nawet, że zaniedbuje obowiązki reprezentacyjne, ale w czasie wojny nauczyła się ignorować prasę.

\- Tak, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę - Mars uśmiechnęła się złośliwe i podeszła bliżej. Stosunki panujące między nimi można było określić mianem "szorstkiej przyjaźni". Krótko mówiąc - jeśli nie musiały, wolały się nie spotykać. Merkury uważała władczynię czerwonej planety za antypatyczną egocentryczkę zżeraną przez ambicję. Jednak, biorąc pod uwagę, kim były, unikać jakichkolwiek spotkań się nie dało. Mars siadła na hebanowym fotelu i położyła na stojącym obok stoliku kopertę, którą następnie pchnęła lekko palcami w kierunku stojącej po drugiej stronie towarzyszki. Ta, nie odpowiadając, podniosła kopertę i otworzyła ją szybko. Prawdę powiedziawszy, trochę obawiała się zawartości. Gdy wyjęła pierwsze z dwóch zdjęć, a następnie drugie, odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Wiesz, kto to jest? - Spytała siedząca w fotelu księżniczka.

\- Tak... to Beryl, królowa Ziemi.

\- W rzeczy samej, to ona. Jak wiesz, Mars, z racji odległości, utrzymuje dość bliskie kontakty z Ziemią. Powiem ci coś - znam Beryl już jakiś czas. Ostatnio jednak coś się zmieniło. Nie wiem dokładnie, co, ale - zawiesiła na chwilę głos - to nie ta sama osoba, którą znałam. Co więcej, zerknij na to - wyjęła z torby teczkę, którą otworzyła, podając swojej rozmówczyni kartkę z tabelami. - To sprawozdanie z obrotu handlowego Ziemi z planetami należącymi do naszego Królestwa. Wzrósł on ostatnio znacząco, czym wszyscy się cieszyli. Ziemia jest bogata, a po wojnie z Metalią wiele planet wciąż jeszcze liże rany. Wszystko pięknie, ale spójrz na to, co od nas kupują. Rudy metali i rzadkie pierwiastki. Nasza przyjaciółka z Jowisza i jej ludzie powinni to zauważyć, ale może mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Mogę zapalić?

\- Tak, proszę - rzuciła Merkury, wpatrując się w tabele. Mars wyjęła z karmazynowej papierośnicy wąskiego papierosa, by następnie umieścić go w długiej, drewnianej cygarniczce. Pstryknęła palcami, aby skrzesać niewielki płomyk, dzięki któremu końcówka papierosa zaczęła się żarzyć.

\- Tobie chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, do czego służy to, co oni od nas kupują?

\- Faktycznie - Merkury odłożyła kartkę na stół. - To wszystko materiały używane w ciężkim przemyśle, także zbrojeniowym.

\- Bingo. Ziemianie się zbroją. Jak myślisz, po co? - Mars wypuściła z ust krąg dymu.

\- Sądzisz, że mogą chcieć wywołać wojnę? To absurd. Po co? Dopiero co ustalono ten ślub. Nie widzę w tym cienia logiki. Chyba, że cały ślub to tylko zasłona dymna. Ale, tak czy siak, masz rację. Powinniśmy zwrócić na to uwagę.

\- Na Ziemi nie brak ludzi, którzy chętnie widzieliby ich satelitę z powrotem pod ziemską kontrolą. Minęły całe wieki, odkąd mieszkańcy kolonii wypowiedzieli zależność Ziemi i utworzyli osobne państwo. Myślisz, że oni tam o tym zapomnieli? Takiego wała. Powiem ci coś, nie podoba mi się pomysł z tym ślubem. Powinniśmy coś z tym zrobić, zanim będzie za późno.

\- Przecież nie wypowiemy wojny Ziemi...

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale gdyby Beryl i Endymionowi przytrafił się, powiedzmy czysto hipotetycznie, jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek... Beryl nie ma następców, Endymion jest księciem, ale z bocznej linii, od biedy tylko uznawanym za prawowitego. Ich śmierć wywołałaby tam spore zamieszanie polityczne. Można by je wykorzystać i obsadzić tam kogoś, kto byłby nam odpowiednio życzliwy.

\- Nie zgadzam się - Merkury zmarszczyła brwi. - Rozumiem twoje obawy, w jakimś sensie także je podzielam, ale powiedz mi, kto miałby być tym kimś nam życzliwym? Nie przypadkiem ty albo ktoś z twoich protegowanych?

\- Trudno przed tobą coś ukryć. W rzeczy samej, myślałam o tym.

\- W takim razie znasz moją odpowiedź. I ostrzegam - dodała, patrząc uważnie w ciemne oczy władczyni Marsa - jeśli mimo to wpadnie ci do głowy urządzać taką awanturę, będę wiedziała, jak zareagować.

\- Popełniasz błąd, moja droga - Mars dmuchnęła dymem w jej kierunku, wstając z fotela. - Lepsza Ziemia pod moim panowaniem, niż my wszyscy pod panowaniem Ziemi.

\- To, co proponujesz, to nic więcej jak pospolite morderstwo.

\- Wiesz co? Jesteś najgorszą hipokrytką, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Masz na rękach krew tysięcy ludzi i śmiesz mnie pouczać o moralności? Żałosne. Szkoda, że wtedy w zamachu nie zginęł...

\- Jesteś pewna, że chce dokończyć to zdanie? - Mars ani drgnęła, jednak przeszedł ją dreszcz, gdy spojrzała w oczy księżniczki Merkurego. Głos, którym zadała pytanie był spokojny, nie zdradzał śladów emocji, ale coś w jej oczach świadczyło, że każde kolejne słowo, które padnie podczas tej rozmowy może mieć niebezpieczne konsekwencje. Mars zrozumiała, że przekroczyła granicę, której nie powinna była przekraczać. Zamilkła.

\- Myślę, że możemy uznać tę rozmowę za skończoną. Zostaniesz na noc?

\- Dziękuję za propozycję, ale będę wracała. Jak zwykle miło było cię spotkać.

\- Ciebie również - obie księżniczki wymieniły ukłony i po chwili słychać było stukot obcasów ciemnowłosej minister handlu, która, nie odwracając się wyszła, a wkrótce potem jej statek opuścił planetę. Merkury zastanawiała się, czy dobrze zrobiła. Ziemianie, jacy byli tacy byli, ale gdyby wyraziła zgodę na przedłożony jej plan, dałaby do ręki władczyni Marsa wszystkie narzędzia, dzięki którym ta zdobyłaby wystarczająco mocną pozycję, aby dyktować warunki innym. Świętą zasadą Księżycowego Królestwa była zaś równowaga tworzących je sił.

 

***

 

\- Doprawdy, myślałam, że ty będzie rozsądniejsza od tej idiotki - odziana w jasnozielony mundur z przypasanym ozdobnym Jowisz słuchała niespodziewanego gościa z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Właśnie miała wizytować nowo oddany statek wojenny, kiedy zapowiedziano, że oto marsjańska księżniczka przybywa z wizytą. Jednak propozycja, jaką ta przedłożyła oniemiałej ze zdziwienia minister spraw wewnętrznych, była już czymś więcej niż tylko zaskoczeniem. Mimo to władczyni planety burz zareagowała spokojnie.

\- Powiedziałam ci wyraźnie - nie. Kiedy powstawało Księżycowe Królestwo, jednym z jego podstawowych pryncypiów było, iż nikt nie zostanie zmuszony do stania się jego częścią. Zapomniałaś o tym?

\- To przestarzałe brednie. Te zasady tworzono wieki temu.

\- I źle na ich przestrzeganiu nie wyszliśmy, prawda?

\- Ziemia tylko czeka, żeby nas napaść. Widziałaś te dane. To nie są moje domysły, do cholery, to twarde dowody! - Mars uderzyła dłonią w blat metalowego stołu.

\- Królowa nigdy nie wyrazi na to zgody.

\- To może czas zmienić królową?

\- Oszalałaś...

\- Nie. Ja po prostu myślę.

\- Przysięgałaś na wierność...

\- Ziemia nam zagraża, więc trzeba...

Ostrze wiszącego jeszcze przed chwilą u boku księżniczki Jowisza rapiera zawisło w powietrzu, kilka milimetrów od szyi władczyni Marsa.

\- W tym momencie nie Ziemia nam zagraża, ale ty. Moim zdaniem jest zaś likwidacja zagrożeń.

\- No śmiało, uderz - Mars uśmiechnęła się. - Co, boisz się? Potrafisz zabijać na odległość, wydawać polecenia, tak, to potrafisz. Ale rozegrać sprawy czysto, pobrudzić sobie rączek krwią to nie...

Czarnowłosa kobieta odskoczyła do tyłu, unosząc dłonie do góry. Wokół nich błysnęły iskry, szybko powiększając się i przybierając kształt koła.

\- Burning Mandala! - krzyknęła, ciskając płomiennym pociskiem w przeciwniczkę. Kula ognia trafiła znajdującą się niedaleko księżniczki Jowisza kunsztownie wykonaną szafę, która błyskawicznie zajęła się ogniem. 

\- Sądziłaś, że odskoczę, tak? - Jowisz uśmiechnęła się. - No to źle sądziłaś. Supreme Thunder!

Wiązki elektryczności wystrzeliły z jej palców, mknąc ku celowi i bezbłędnie osiągając go. Uderzenie powaliło księżniczką Marsa na ziemię. Trzęsła się, niekontrolowane drgawki i skurcze miotały jej ciałem. Czerwona suknia w kilku miejscach dymiła, a długie, czarne włosy rozrzucone były we wszystkie strony. Siła uderzenia była jednak minimalna, wystarczająca by ją powalić, zbyt mała, aby zabić. Jowisz odetchnęła głęboko. Od dawna miała na to ochotę. Aż żałowała, że nie było tu nikogo innego, kto by to widział. 

\- Nie wiem, co ci się stało - Jowisz podeszła powoli do leżącej na ziemi przeciwniczki - ale jeśli to coś więcej niż tylko głupota, postaram się to wyleczyć. Nawet gdybym musiała…

\- Hgm… yhnn… - Mars usiłowała coś powiedzieć, ale z jej ust dobiegały tylko nieartykułowane odgłosy. Władczyni planety burz zbliżyła się do niej i uklękła.

\- Teraz możemy porozmawiać. Nie ruszaj się - położyła dłoń na jej głowie, powoli ściągając elektryczność i wchłaniając ją - Ale ostrzegam, jeszcze jeden głupi ruch i następnym razem…

\- Niczego nie rozumiecie - Mars podniosła się powoli z ziemi, wciąż jeszcze czując skutki uderzenia w postaci dreszczy,- Lecę na Księżyc. Spróbuję przekonać królową. A jeśli się nie da...

\- Myślisz, że po tym, co się przed chwilą stało, pozwolę ci tak po prostu odlecieć?

\- A co, aresztujesz mnie? Nie bądź śmieszna…

Jowisz westchnęła. Gdyby faktycznie ją aresztowała, musiałaby podać powód. Oskarżenie jednej z czterech władczyń planet o planowanie zamachu na królową i wywołanie wojny wywołałoby wstrząs, którego skutków nie sposób przewidzieć. Potrzebowałaby żelaznych dowodów. Takich tymczasem nie było. Mars miała rację, nie można było jej tak po prostu zamknąć w lochach. Ale jej słowa o zmianie królowej wciąż pobrzmiewały złowieszczo w uszach pani planety burz.

\- Dobrze, możesz odejść.

\- Wiedziałam. Zatem do zobaczenia… - powiedziała Mars, odwracając się i kierując ku wyjściu.

\- Jesteś jak wrzód na ciele naszego królestwa... - usłyszała za sobą słowa Jowisza. Zatrzymała się, nie odwracając się, odparła:

\- Takie poetyckie porównania to wiesz gdzie ty sobie możesz schować. Ale może zapamiętaj je, kiedy twoja władza się tu skończy, możesz zająć się pisarstwem...

\- ...a wrzody się wycina.

\- Phi... I co jeszcze...

Słowa zamarły na jej ustach wraz z uśmiechem, gdy wąska klinga rapiera wynurzyła się z jej piersi. Stojąca za nią Jowisz wyciągnęła ostrze jednym płynnym ruchem ręki. Mars padła na kolana, obracając się jeszcze i patrząc z niedowierzaniem na swą zabójczynię. Sekundę potem upadła, twarzą do ziemi. Księżniczka o kasztanowych włosach wpatrywała się w ciało umierającej towarzyszki. Zastanawiając się, jakie będą tego skutki. Wiedziała, że trzeba było to zrobić. W tej jednak chwili jej myśli przerwała nagle serię wybuchów, dobiegających gdzieś z oddali. Chwilę potem nastąpiła kolejna.

\- A więc... i tak się spóźniłam - usłyszała zza pleców głos księżniczki Marsa. Gdy jednak podeszła do niej, ta była już martwa. Kolejny wybuch wstrząsnął zamkiem. Władczyni Jowisza wybiegła z pokoju.

 

***

 

Huk eksplozji wstrząsnął zewnętrzną tarczą ochronną planety. Kilkadziesiąt ciężkich jednostek artyleryjskich strzelało ze wszystkich dział w przezroczysty kokon zamykający w sobie mieniący się zielenią i błękitem glob Merkurego. Kolejne pociski energetyczne docierały doń po czym znikały, pochłaniane przez zaporę. W pierwszym ataku, który całkowicie zaskoczył obrońców planety, zniszczeniu uległ zewnętrzny system obrony, platformy artyleryjskie na orbicie i kilka statków patrolowych, większość jednak floty stacjonowała pod zaporą. Dzięki temu wróg, mimo przewagi wynikającej z zaskoczenia, nie był w stanie zadać napadniętym coup de grace. Niedawno zamontowana tarcza planetarna, pierwsza taka w galaktyce, udowadniała swoją przydatność, zdając najtrudniejszy z egzaminów.

W znajdującym się głęboko pod powierzchnią oceanów, pokrywających większą część planety, centrum obrony Mariner, początkowo panował chaos wywołany niespodziewaną napaścią. Szybko jednak uruchomiono stosowne procedury. Dzięki tarczy udało się uniknąć najgorszego, gdyż nikt nie miał wątpliwości, jaki byłby los zbudowanych na platformach miast, gdyby dosięgnął ich ogień nieprzyjacielskich dział. Teraz trwała już ewakuacja mieszkańców do podmorskich schronów, reorganizowano flotę wojenną i starano się oszacować stan sił wroga. Wklęsłe tarcze radarów, umieszczonych na najeżonych nimi statkach dalekiego zwiadu, wychwytywały dane i przekazywały do dowództwa, gdzie były gromadzone i analizowane. Pośpiesznie uzupełniano zapasy na statkach bojowych, które często nie miały nawet w pełni kompletnych załóg. Wobec liczby napastników jasnym jednak było, że zdana na własne siły planeta stoi przed wyzwaniem, któremu może nie sprostać.

\- Nawiązać łączność międzyplanetarną i powiadomić resztę planet królestwa o napaści! - księżniczka Merkurego wpadła jak burza do sztabu generalnego kilka minut po tym, jak zaczął się atak. Była wściekła, bardziej chyba nawet na siebie niż na wroga. Jej przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne, a ona je zignorowała. Kazała swojemu wywiadowi prześwietlić tego całego Endymiona z pięć razy, ale jej ludzie nie znaleźli niczego, co by mogło w jakikolwiek sposób utrudniać jego ślub z księżniczką Serenity. Taki też raport wysłała królowej. A potem dopiero dowiedziała się o tej całej Beryl. Spotkały się nawet. Od początku nie robiła na niej najlepszego wrażenia, ale dopiero podczas spotkania w cztery oczy stało się jasne, że coś tu jest nie tak. Bardzo nie tak. To, że tego nie dopilnowała, to więcej niż zbrodnia. To błąd. Z drugiej strony, na wojnie ten wygrywa, kto popełnia mniej błędów.

Nie chodziło nawet o to, że miały zbyt podobne charaktery, aby się polubić, polityka nie polega bowiem na wzajemnych sympatiach. Po prostu Beryl była kompletnie, nieodwracalnie i całkowicie zakochana w Endymionie, co było jasna już na pierwszy rzut oka. Merkury zastanawiała się, czy dla dobra wszystkich nie byłoby najlepiej, gdyby tej kobiecie przydarzył się „nieszczęśliwy wypadek”, jak sugerowała wcześniej Mars. Poza jednak zasadniczymi przyczynami wcześniejszej odmowy, jakaś jej część współczuła kobiecie, która kochała kogoś, kto był poza jej zasięgiem. Teraz zaś żałowała swoich skrupułów. Fakt, dobry polityk musi umieć przepowiedzieć, co będzie się działo jutro, za tydzień, czy za rok i musi umieć wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie zaszło to, co przepowiedział. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem ziemianom udało się zebrać taką siłę. Podczas wojny z Królestwem Ciemności zachowali neutralność, dzięki czemu wzbogacili się na handlu z obiema stronami konfliktu. Mieli przewagę liczebną i prawdopodobnie jakościową. Jej flota przechodziła zaś właśnie reorganizację, mówiąc delikatnie była „w proszku”. Niemniej, miała jeszcze pewien atut.

\- Brak kontaktu, Wasza Książęca Mość - krzyknął technik - Zakłócają naszą łączność, a satelity komunikacyjne musiały zostać zniszczone.

\- Tak, spodziewałam się tego - mruknęła, patrząc na mapy wyświetlane na głównym komputerze. - Trudno, kontynuujcie - to mówiąc skierowała się ku wyjściu.

\- Pani… ? - padło pytanie.

\- Mamy jeszcze flotę. Moim zadaniem jest być razem z żołnierzami. Dopóki król nie ruszy do walki, jego rycerze nie podążą za nim.

\- Ale oni mają przewagę…

\- Och, to nic takiego - uśmiech na chwilę pojawił się na jej ustach. - Po prostu będzie więcej celów do zniszczenia.

\- Dobrze, panowie - księżniczka, stojąc w centrum dowodzenia, wskazała na mapę taktyczną. - Wiem, że nie wygląda to dobrze. Ci dranie zaskoczyli nas, zadali straty i otoczyli, a tarcza nie wytrzyma wiecznie. Nie mamy łączności i nie wiemy, jak przedstawia się sytuacja gdzie indziej.

Powiodła wzrokiem po twarzach siedzących wokół dowódców. Wielu z nich straciło podczas pierwszych godzin ataku przyjaciół, a na otoczonej planecie były ich rodziny. Nie miała serca, aby im powiedzieć, że w zasadzie nie ma szans, aby ich ocalić i że zamierza ich poprowadzić do ataku równie szaleńczego co desperackiego. Takiego, przy którym jej szturm na Celes wydawał się starannie zaplanowanym manewrem.

\- Wróg popełnił jednak błąd, zakładając, że w pierwszym uderzeniu zniszczył gros naszej floty. Rozproszył swoje siły, atakując różne punkty tarczy, aby równomiernie osłabiać jej siłę. Zatem, jeśli uderzymy w tym punkcie - wskazała miejsce na mapie - teoretycznie powinniśmy być w stanie rozbić najsłabszą część sił nieprzyjaciela, a następnie być w stanie podjąć walkę z resztą. Wiem, to będzie trudne, ale liczę na was.

\- Tak jest, Wasza Książęca Mość! - ubrani w ciemnogranatowe mundury dowódcy poszczególnych jednostek niemal jednocześnie wstali i zasalutowali swojej władczyni. Spojrzała na nich z dumą. Czuła, że z nimi może zdziałać wiele. Ale czy zdołają dokonać niemożliwego?

\- Dziękuję. Idźcie na swoje statki. Rozpoczynamy za pół godziny - widziała, jak patrzą na nią, wierzyli w jej zdolności, w jej doświadczenie. Wiedziała jednak doskonale, że poza niewątpliwymi korzyściami, doświadczenie ma tę wadę, że bieg wypadków nigdy nie jest taki sam.

***

Pięć smukłych krążowników ruszyło niemal jednocześnie, wyłaniając się z za kryjących ich pozycje pól maskujących stawianych przez satelity. Lecąc w pewnej odległości od siebie, przeniknęły przez tarczę ochronną od wewnętrznej jej strony. Stacjonujące po tamtej stronie załogi statków wroga, pracowicie bombardujących pole ochronne planety, musiały być mocno zaskoczone, skoro jeszcze niedawno raportowano im o całkowitej zagładzie merkuriańskiej floty. Teraz jednak było za późno na korektę.

\- Trzy salwy na cześć Merkurego! - krzyknęła księżniczka, wpatrując się błękitnymi oczami w ekran. Spod dolnych zasłon krążownika wysunęły się baterie artyleryjskie. Okrętem nieco zatrzęsło, gdy wszystkie trzy jednocześnie plunęły strumieniami energii. Stojące na jej drodze statki nieprzyjaciela wybuchały w natychmiast w następujących po sobie eksplozjach. W okolicy stacjonowały przede wszystkim mniejsze, lekko opancerzone jednostki artyleryjskie, toteż żaden z piątki krążowników nie miał tu godnego siebie przeciwnika. Nie miało to jednak trwać wiecznie. Księżniczka wpatrywała się w mapę taktyczną, na której jej zaznaczone na czerwono statki powoli eksterminowały małe, niebieskie punkciki symbolizujące okręty ziemian. Chwilę potem zwarły szyk, gdyż ku nim zbliżała się znaczna ilość ziemskich jednostek wojennych. Ziemianie cofali się, powoli zbierając siłę. Wiedzieli już, że mają do czynienia z mocnym, acz niezbyt licznym przeciwnikiem. Szybko przegrupowali swoje jednostki, odskakując od atakujących.

\- Wasza Książęca Mość - oficer taktyczny spojrzał na wpatrującą się w mapę księżniczkę. - Jest ich zbyt wielu, możemy się wycofać, zanim…

\- Zabawne, ale pod Celes usłyszałam dokładnie te same słowa, wie pan? - zwróciła się do niego. - Owszem, możemy się wycofać, ale wycofywaniem nie wygrywa się wojen. Połączcie mnie z pozostałymi jednostkami.

\- Tak jest!

\- Panowie - zaczęła, wziąwszy głęboki oddech - kiedyś każdy z was składał przysięgę na wierność naszej planecie i jej władcom. Gdy niektórzy z was to robili, ja byłam jeszcze dzieckiem. Przysięgaliście, że jeśli będzie to konieczne, poświęcicie życie w obronie Merkurego. Dzisiaj zamierzam poprosić was, o dotrzymanie tej przysięgi, co do słowa. Nie ma przed nami odwrotu, a za plecami jest nasza planeta, nasze rodziny, nasi bliscy. Wielu z nich zginęło podczas zdradzieckiej napaści, jakiej padliśmy ofiarą. Ale właśnie dlatego nie wolno nam się zatrzymać. Aby krew już przelana nie poszła na marne, musimy przelać jej jeszcze więcej!

Cała obsada mostka powstała z miejsc i stojąc na baczność zasalutowała swojej władczyni. Oddała im honor i pochyliła się nad mapą, wydając rozkazy kolejnym jednostkom.

Flota Merkurego, prowadzona przez złocisty krążownik, ruszyła w kierunku ziemskiej, przyjąwszy formację pocisku. Ziemianie nie starali się zatrzymać atakujących, przeciwnie, cofali się nieco, chcąc okrążyć ich a potem w łatwy sposób zniszczyć. Dokładnie tak jak planował księżniczka. Patrzyła na statki wroga z wściekłością. Wydawało im się pewnie, że atak na Merkurego będzie przebiegał łatwo i bezboleśnie, że zaskoczona planeta da się zmasakrować ogniem z orbity. Cóż, strzelać powinni tylko ci, którzy gotowi są zginąć. Jej okręty coraz szybciej sunęły do przodu, lecąc blisko siebie i strzelając dość słabym ogniem. Cztery krążowniki otoczyły teraz statek flagowy, wchodząc coraz bardziej w głąb wrogiej floty. Kiedy przeciwnik postanowił zamknąć pętlę, zgrupowanie merkuriańskie nagle rozpadło się, i każdy okręt ruszył w swoją stronę, plując ogniem ze wszystkich dział. Nie było w tym widać żadnej logiki, wydawało się, że obrońcy zdecydowali się na ostatnią, samobójczą szarżę. Trwało to kilka długich minut. Tarcze goniły na resztach energii, ale wciąż jeszcze wytrzymywały. Księżniczka ujęła w dłoń mikrofon, który służył do przekazywania wiadomości wszystkim statkom jej floty i wydała rozkaz.

Każdy z krążowników znajdował się na właściwej pozycji. Ruszyły przed siebie, by nagle, ku zapewne zaskoczeniu nieprzyjaciela, znaleźć się na jego tyłach. Merkury zastanawiała się, czy ta sztuczka się powiedzie, większość dowódców zapewne rozszyfrowałaby jej plan dość szybko, ale osoba kierująca ziemską flotą nie stanęła na wysokości zadania. Zapłaciła za to dość szybko, gdyż ofiarą zachowanych na ten moment pocisków rakietowych padły statki dowodzenia i łączności. W ciągu kilku chwil ziemska flota stała się pozbawionym umysłu ciałem. I to wystarczyło. Z za osłony planetarnej wyszło kilkanaście mniejszych jednostek, które otworzyły ogień do zdezorientowanego nieprzyjaciela. Ziemskie statki miotały się, chaotycznie manewrując i podejmując bezładne próby zorganizowania obrony. Brak dowództwa był jednak dla nich zabójczy i z każdą chwilą uwidaczniało się to coraz bardziej. Bitwa dobiegała końca, zaczynała się rzeź.

 

***

 

Kolejne trafienia dosłownie zmiotły resztę sił wroga, zaś kilka mniejszych jednostek, które rozpaczliwie próbowały wydostać się z pułapki, miało za chwilę podzielić los reszty floty ziemskiej. Księżniczka otarła perlisty pot z czoła. Gdy ruszała do tej bitwy spodziewała się wielu rzeczy, ale nie zwycięstwa. Flotą wroga musiał jednak dowodzić kretyn, mający pod sobą stado idiotów. Pytanie brzmiało, co dalej. Logika nakazała zebrać wszystkie dostępne siły i wyruszyć ku księżycowi. Niestety, mimo przerwania blokady nie można było nawiązać łączności z żadną z planet, ani też z księżycem. Niewykluczony był ponadto kolejny atak na Merkurego, a obrona planety była priorytetem dla jej ludzi. Siedząc na mostku dowodzenia, księżniczka biła się z myślami. Nie miała jednak zbyt wiele czasu i doskonale o tym wiedziała. W końcu podjęła decyzję.

\- Cała flota pozostaje na orbicie planety - przekazała rozkazy do centrum dowodzenia obroną planety w Marinerze. - Ja zabieram mój krążownik i lecę na księżyc.

\- Wasza książęca mość - odezwał się głos z drugiej strony. - To…

\- To moja decyzja - ucięła krótko jakąkolwiek dyskusję. Odpowiedzialność za poddanych biła się w jej głowie z lojalnością i miłością, bo chociaż powtarzała sobie, że leci na księżyc związana przysięgą wierności wobec królowej, to wiedziała, że chodzi o coś innego. Kiedy jej statek opuszczał orbitę planety i nabierając prędkości coraz bardziej się od niej oddalał, starała się w sobie zadusić nieprzyjemne uczucie wstydu. Miała do siebie żal, że opuszczała własnych ludzi, czuła, że to co robi, jest podyktowane jej własnymi, egoistycznymi pobudkami. Siedziała na mostku, ale w zasadzie nie wydawała żadnych poleceń, ze ściśniętym sercem oczekując na to, co przyjdzie jej zobaczyć, gdy dotrze do celu.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Wasza królewska mość, proszę tam zostać - księżniczka z Wenus zamknęła drzwi do sali tronowej, mieszczącej się w centrum księżycowej cytadeli. Od chwili, w której rozpoczął się atak, towarzyszyła swojej królowej i jej córce, jako jedyna z władczyń planet obecnych na Księżycu. Przybyła tu zaledwie wczoraj w towarzystwie Kunzite. Chciała oficjalnie przedstawić go królowej, gdyż niebawem miały się odbyć ich oficjalne zaręczyny. I nagle wszystkie te plany szlag trafił. Atak był nagły i morderczo skuteczny. Na szczęście cytadela i pałac, chronione polem energetycznym dopiero co sprowadzonym z Merkurego, były bezpieczne. Pytanie tylko, jak długo. Oparła się o ścianę, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że pozostałe planety przybędą z pomocą.

Usłyszała kroki. Korytarzem wiodącym do sali tronowej szedł Kunzite, w towarzystwie grupy swoich żołnierzy. Uśmiechnęła się. Przynajmniej na niego mogła liczyć. Był Ziemianinem, ale pozostał z nią. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna podszedł bliżej.

\- Wenus - powiedział głosem, który lekko drżał. - Odsuń się. Proszę - dodał po chwili.

\- Co takiego? - spytała, szczerze zaskoczona.

\- Przepraszam - kontynuował - ale chyba sama widzisz, że sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Wiem, że mnie zrozumiesz. Dołącz do mnie. Pozbędziemy się królowej, a jestem pewien, że Beryl ci wybaczy. Razem będziemy władać galaktyką u jej boku - w miarę jak mówił, twarz księżniczki Wenus traciła barwy.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć - odrzekła po chwili wahania - że ty... od początku...

\- Kocham cię - powiedział - Zawsze cię kochałem. Dlatego nie chcę, aby stała ci się krzywda. Dołączysz do mnie? Jeśli nie... - dwójka żołnierzy podeszła bliżej, unosząc miotacze.

W dłoniach kobiety coś zalśniło. Czerwony od rozpalających go płomieni łańcuch pojawił się w jej dłoniach i ze świstem przeciął powietrze. Ostre niczym brzytwy ogniwa owinęły się wokół szyi żołnierzy. Szarpnęła, by ich głowy momentalnie spadły na podłogę, a z karków trysnęła krew. Bezgłowe ciała osunęły się na ziemię, a narzędzie śmierci powróciło na miejsce, otaczając swą właścicielkę zasłoną wirujących łańcuchów.

\- Oto moja odpowiedź - odrzekła.

\- Brać ją - mruknął Kunzite. Tylko stojący najbliżej słyszeli w jego głosie smutek.

 

***

 

\- Pani - adiutant skłonił się przed zamyśloną księżniczką. Od chwili, kiedy wyruszyli, technicy próbowali nawiązać łączność z Księżycem, Jowiszem i pozostałymi planetami. Odpowiedzią były tylko szumy zakłóceń. Dopiero kilka minut temu poinformowano ją, że odebrano przekaz z Jowisza. Podekscytowana, poprosiła o natychmiastowe pokazanie jej wiadomości. Na wyświetlaczu, mocno zniekształcona przez liczne zakłócenia, pojawiała się postać władczyni planety burz.

\- Merkury? Wenus? Wasza królewska mość? Nawet nie wiem, czy ktoś odbiera ten przekaz... Zostaliśmy zaatakowani... zdziesiątkowani... Z okien widzę, jak płonie stolica, moi poddani są paleni żywcem. Zażądano właśnie, abym poddała się i przeszła na stronę Ziemian. W zamian za to obiecali mi życie. Może, gdyby zaproponowali to przed atakiem, zgodziłabym się, aby ochronić moich ludzi. Teraz już za późno... Poprosiłam o chwilę czasu, akurat starczy, by wysłać tę wiadomość. Za chwilę wyruszam do ostatniego ataku. Nie mamy szans, zostały nam resztki floty, ale nie poddamy się bez walki. Kilkuset Ziemian nie dożyje końca tej wojny. Żegnajcie, najdroższe. Pamiętajcie, Merkury powiedziała kiedyś, że kapitulacja to próba ocalenia wszystkiego, oprócz honoru. Ja wybieram honor. Do zobaczenia...

\- Cześć najdzielniejszej z dzielnych! - krzyknął ktoś na mostku i wszyscy wokół w milczeniu stanęli na baczność. Merkury podniosła głowę, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie dostrzeżenie na jej twarzy śladów łez. W takiej chwili nie powinna była okazywać śladów słabości. Nie wobec podwładnych, którzy w końcu na nią liczyli. Chwilę potem podszedł do niej kolejny oficer.

\- Co się stało? - spytała.

\- Weszliśmy w efektywny zasięg naszych radarów. Myślę, że powinnaś to zobaczyć, pani.

\- Tak, rzeczywiście - wstała i prowadzona przez odzianego w granatowy mundur oficera podeszła do dużego ekranu, na którym wyświetlana była aktualna pozycja statku i wszystko, co wychwytywały jego radary. W centralnej części znajdował się „Caloris”, zaś w północnym rogu widać było symboliczny glob ziemskiego satelity. Wokół niego zaś migały liczne światełka. Władczyni Merkurego wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby zrozumieć wszystko.

\- Przebijamy się - powiedziała krótko, po czym zajęła miejsce w centralnej części mostka. - Tarcze na 95% mocy, silniki - pełen ciąg. Artyleria - ogień ciągły, rozproszony. Cel - punkt 0.89 stopni nad księżycową cytadelą. Nie zatrzymywać się, póki nie będziemy na miejscu. Nawiązać łączność z obrońcami, o ile to możliwe - wypowiadane zimnym, niemal mechanicznym głosem rozkazy padały z jej ust jeden po drugim. Kolejno wydawane komendy rozbrzmiewały w głośnikach na pokładzie całego statku. Załoga wiedziała, że szykuje się coś szczególnego, ale tylko wpatrująca się swoimi szafirowymi oczami w ekran księżniczka i kilku oficerów dowodzenia wiedziało, jak szaleńcza będzie to operacja. Cóż, tego dnia szaleństwo było w cenie.

Smukłym kadłubem okrętu wstrząsnęły dreszcze, gdy uruchamiano dodatkowe jednostki napędu. Przezroczyste, ledwie migoczące w próżni bąble osłon zamknęły się wokół krążownika. Gwałtowne szarpnięcie było zapowiedzią przyspieszenia. Wszystkie silniki pracowały już pełną mocą, pchając przez przestrzeń kosmiczną długą, metalową konstrukcję, we wnętrzu której pięciuset ludzi wykonywało polecenia ich władczyni. Ona zaś sama, z obojętnością skrywająca burzę emocji kotłujących się w jej wnętrzu, spokojnie wydawała kolejne rozkazy.

\- Przygotować jednostki pozoracyjne. Uruchomić procedurę ich użycia na pięć minut przed wejściem w zasięg radarów wroga. Po rozpoczęciu wymiany ognia meldować na bieżąco o uszkodzeniach.

Gdy merkuriański krążownik podszedł bliżej i na ekranie taktycznym widać było już wyraźnie poszczególnie jednostki nieprzyjacielskiej floty, dwa zasobniki znajdujące się po obok statku oderwały się od burt. Kilka minut oddalały się odeń dzięki pomocniczym jednostkom napędowym, by następnie otworzyć się. Z ich wnętrza wysypały się dziesiątki kul. Na ekranach radarowych nieprzyjaciela musiało to wyglądać, jakby zbliżała się ku niemu cała flota. Oczywiście, ten trik na dłuższą metę nie mógł zadziałać i prędzej czy później musiał być rozszyfrowany, ale wystarczył, aby „Caloris” oderwał się od grupy dryfujących w kierunku wroga kul i ruszył bocznym kursem. Kiedy pierwsze salwy dział dalekiego zasięgu trafiały w kule, samotny krążownik zmierzał ku celowi.

\- Dwa nieprzyjacielskie niszczyciele na kolizyjnym! - rozległ się czyjś głos na mostku.

\- Zlikwidować - nie zdradzającym śladu emocji głosem rozkazała księżniczka. Dziobowe działa krążownika bluznęły strumieniami energii, zmieniając pierwszy z niszczycieli w kupę pogiętego metalu, rozpadającą się na setki mniejszych kawałków. Drugi otworzył ogień, ustawiając się następnie na dogodnej pozycji do oddania burtowej salwy rakietowej. Pociski energetyczne dosięgły celu, rozpływając się w tarczach flagowej jednostki floty księstwa Merkurego.

\- Rakiety!

\- Unikać!

Nie zwalniając nawet o sekundę, krążownik zmienił kurs o kilka stopni, jednocześnie boczne wieże z działami bliskiego zasięgu zasypały zbliżające się ku „Caloris” rakiety balistyczne setkami tysięcy drobnych pocisków. Nie miały one potężnej mocy, ale nie to było ich atutem. Wystarczyło bowiem, że kilka pocisków trafiło rakietę, aby spowodować jej detonację. Kilkanaście wybuchów w odległości wielu kilometrów od krążownika było widocznym znakiem końca rakiet.

\- Główne baterie, ognia - niebieskowłosa kobieta, która była sercem i mózgiem tego statku, sięgnęła po stojącą niedaleko butelkę z wodą i pociągnęła łyk, by zaraz potem obserwować zagładę drugiej z wrażych jednostek, które stanęły jej na drodze. Niszczyciel przełamał się na pół, podczas „Caloris” sunął dalej, niepowstrzymany. Kilka małych statków przezornie zeszło mu z drogi. Zanim ziemska flota zorientowała się w tym, co się dzieje, krążownik wszedł w atmosferę księżyca.

\- Przygotować mój prom - powiedziała księżniczka, wstając z miejsca i ruszając ku wyjściu.

\- Ależ, wasza książęca mość - kapitan statku zagrodził jej drogę. Był już starszym, doświadczonym człowiekiem, ale na jego twarzy malował się autentyczny lęk. - Przecież tam…

\- Zostawiam panu statek. Lecę tam i postaram się zabrać ze sobą członków rodziny królewskiej, po czym przywiozę ich na pokład. Gdyby jednak statkowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo zagłady, ma pan obowiązek się wycofać.

\- Ale…

\- Proszę mnie przepuścić. To rozkaz - dodała z naciskiem i nie czekając na jego ruch, skierowała się ku metalowym drzwiom, które rozsunęły się, kiedy do nich podeszła. Biegła przez korytarze statku, prosto do hangaru. Mijani marynarze zatrzymywali się i salutowali, ale ona śpieszyła się, nie miała nawet czasu, aby odpowiedzieć, tak jak to zwykle miała w zwyczaju. Gdy znalazła się w hangarze, nieduży prom transportowy już na nią czekał. Wbiegła po schodach do środka i zasiadła przy pulpicie sterowniczym, pośpiesznie naciskając przyciski.

\- Zgłaszam gotowość do startu - powiedziała do mikrofonu.

Z szumem zamknęły się wewnętrzne drzwi hangaru, a chwilę potem uniosły zewnętrzne. Silniki promu poderwały go w powietrze. Nieduży, trójkątny kształt rozwinął dwa boczne skrzydła i górny statecznik w kolorze błękitnym, po czym pomknął ku powierzchni księżyca.

ciąg dalszy nastąpi...


	8. Chapter 8

Ze zgrozą obserwowała przez wykonane z przezroczystego tworzywa ściany powierzchnię satelity Ziemi. Tam, gdzie niegdyś były miasta, teraz znajdowały się dymiące szczątki lub pola kraterów, znaczących ślady trafień. Odetchnęła głęboko, gdy dostrzegła, że Cytadela i pałac pozostały nienaruszone. Ich zewnętrzne mury pokryte były śladami wybuchów, ale tarcza ochronna, której generatory zbudowano niedawno, wciąż musiała chyba jeszcze trzymać wrogów z dala. Księżniczka odetchnęła z ulgą. Uaktywniła procedurę IFF i jej statek przeniknął przez tarczę bez problemów. Wylądowała w pobliżu majestatycznej budowli. Zbudowana na skalnym wzniesieniu, otoczona wiankiem smukłych, strzelistych wieżyczek, cytadela, zbudowana z śnieżnobiałego, księżycowego marmuru, miała kształt wysokiego półkola zwieńczonego wypukłym dachem.

Księżniczka posadziła prom na powierzchni i wysiadła. Zaskoczyła ją pustka, ale szybko doszła do wniosku, że wszyscy schronili się w środku. Ruszyła po schodach ku wejściu… i zatrzymała się z przerażeniem w oczach. Przy rozdartych eksplozją skrzydłach bramy leżały martwe ciała gwardzistów królewskich. Spóźniła się. Nie, na pewno w środku ktoś się jeszcze bronił. Wspierając się na tej myśli, wpadła do środka, ale tam przywitała ją tylko cisza. Biegła po schodach, przeskakując nad kolejnymi trupami. Żołnierze leżeli zmasakrowani, ale nawet uwadze śpieszącej się władczyni Merkurego nie umknął fakt, że wśród zwłok brak było jakichkolwiek ludzi odzianych w stroje armii ziemskiej. To niepokoiło ją jeszcze bardziej.

Merkury ruszyła dalej. Biegła przez znajome korytarze. Niegdyś były one gwarne i wypełnione życiem, teraz jednak wypełniała tylko je złowieszcza pustka. Dotarła do kolumnady podtrzymującej strop w głównym korytarzu wiodącym do sali tronowej, gdy niemal potknęła się o kolejne zwłoki odziane w ziemski uniform. Było ich tu więcej, na dywanie wiodącym ku sali leżało kilkanaście ciał. Nie one jednak przykuły jej uwagę. Pod jedną z kolumn, oparta o biały marmur, który naznaczony był śladami krwi, siedziała Wenus. Jej prawa ręka zwisała bezwładnie na kilku strzępach skóry, reszta ciała nosiła ślady trafień z broni energetycznej. Najbliżej leżały zwłoki ziemskiego żołnierza ubranego w szaroniebieski, oficerski mundur, z białą peleryną i niebieskimi lampasami. Białe włosy były w kilku miejscach naznaczone plamami krwi. Trup owinięty były złocistym łańcuchem, którego ostre ogniwa zdążyły jeszcze wgryźć się w ciało ofiary, pozbawiając ją życia.

\- Mer… - ciężko ranna pani planety noszącej imię bogini miłości wyszeptała na widok przybyłej. Ta podbiegła do niej.

\- Spokojnie, nie mów nic…

\- Za…biłam ich… wszystkich - z otwartych ust powoli dobiegały słowa wypowiadane gasnącym głosem. - On… prosił mnie… Kunzite… żebym zabiła.. khy…khy… go… kochałam… została… tylko… Beryl… - pojedynczy strumyk krwi popłynął spomiędzy jej warg.

Krzyk, pełen rozdzierającego serce bólu, rozległ się echem w korytarzach pałacu. Księżniczka poderwała się znad martwej już Wenus. Znała ten głos. Ciężko dysząc wpadła do sali tronowej. W centrum stała Beryl, odziana w długą, niebieską suknię. Czarny diadem znaczył jej czoło. Przed nią, na ziemi leżała nieruchoma władczyni Księżycowego Królestwa z dymiącą dziurą w piersi, zaś nieco dalej, oparta o ścianę, znajdowała się jej córka, drżąc z przerażenia.

\- Twoja matka jest martwa - nie zauważywszy przybycia nowej dramatis personae, Beryl zwróciła się do drżącej Serenity. - Ty będziesz następna.

\- W twoich snach, suko! - rozległ się głos niebieskowłosej wojowniczki. - Shaboon Spray!

\- Co? - Beryl odwróciła się, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, wokół jej głowy zamknął się zielono - błękitny bąbel, odcinając ziemskiej królowej dostęp powietrza.

\- Zdychaj! - władczyni Merkurego stała naprzeciw niej z wyciągniętą prawą dłonią, powoli zaciskając palce w pieść. Na zazwyczaj spokojnej twarzy malowały się wściekłość i gniew. Przezroczysta bańka zamykała się wokół głowy królowej. Beryl równie rozpaczliwie co bezskutecznie usiłowała się jej pozbyć. Powietrze uciekło z jej płuc, ginąc w bąbelkach wydobywających się z jej ust i nosa. Miała przed sobą jedynie kilkanaście sekund życia.

\- Och! - jęknęła nagle głęboko księżniczka, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zdziwienia, gdy metalowe ostrze wyłoniło się z jej piersi. Kula wody wokół głowy Beryl momentalne zniknęła. Resztką sił odwróciła się, by ujrzeć stojącego nad nią jasnowłosego mężczyznę w szarej, wojskowej kurtce. W dłoni trzymał miecz, którego ostrze właśnie wyciągnął z pleców księżniczki Merkurego.

\- Wasza Królewska Mość! - krzyknął i podbiegł do klęczącej i oddychającej ciężko Beryl.

\- Zoisite… - wycharczała - mało brakowało…

\- Proszę wybaczyć…

Serenity podbiegła do umierającej księżniczki objęła ją, tuląc do piersi bladą twarz.

\- Merkury… proszę… nie ty… - łzy kapały na błękitne loki władczyni morskiej planety.

\- Przepraszam… wasza wysokość - gasnącym głosem powiedziała. - Zawiodłam… cię…

\- Skoro tak za nią tęsknisz, wkrótce do niej dołączysz - nad nimi stanęła ponownie Beryl, unosząc dłoń, wokół której gromadziła się energia. - Raz mnie pokonała, dziwka, ale tym razem to ja wygram!

\- Nie! - krew płynąca z rany na piersi konającej kobiety plamiła białą suknię następczyni tronu, gdy resztkami sił, plując krwią, księżniczka Merkurego wsparła się na rękach, chcąc własnym, zdruzgotanym już ciałem, zasłonić ukochaną. Wiedziała już, kto sprawuje władzę nad Beryl. Teraz nie miało to już jednak znaczenia. Jej wzrok gasł, barwy zlewały się w jedno, by stopniowo znikać.

Salę tronową wypełnił mrok. Światło, rzucane przez zwisające z sufitu kryształowe lampy momentalnie pochłonęła ciemność. Beryl, Zoisite, Serenity byli jednakowo zdziwieni tym, co się działo. Serenity tuliła umierającą przyjaciółkę, kiedy gęsta, smolista czerń powoli zaczęła ustępować półmrokowi. Z niej wyłoniła się dziwna, jakby zdeformowana, sylwetka kobiety, odziane w czarno błękitny, obcisły strój. Powiewająca za jej plecami peleryna była krwistoczerwona, wydawało się, że gęste, czerwone krople przesuwają się po niej i spadają na ziemię, znacząc drogę za kroczą powoli postacią. W dłoni dzierżyła srebrzystą glewię. Gdy zbliżyła się, zebrani dostrzegli, że widmo pozbawione jest twarzy, włosy barwy fioletowej purpury opadają na czarną powierzchnię, na której zaznaczone były tylko dwa migocące czerwienią punkciki w miejscach oczu. W oddali słychać było dziwny dźwięk, przypominający rozpaczliwy płacz dziesiątków małych dzieci, a trupi odór wypełnił salę tronową.

\- To…ty? - Serenity patrzyła z przerażeniem na zbliżającą się postać.

\- Co? Co to ma znaczyć? Kim jesteś? - zwróciła się ku nowo przybyłej królowa Beryl.

\- Nie jest martwym ten, kto spoczywa wiekami - mówiła cichym, dobiegającym znikąd i zewsząd zarazem, nieludzkim głosem tajemnicza osoba - nawet śmierć może umrzeć wraz z dziwnymi eonami.

\- Co za brednie! - krzyknął Zoisite i skoczył ku niej z mieczem w dłoni. Glewia, szybciej niż ludzkie oko zdążyłoby to odnotować, ze świstem przeszyła powietrze. Beryl krzyknęła z przerażenia, gdy ku jej stopom potoczyła się odcięta głowa jednego z jej generałów, z wciąż zastygłym na niej wyrazem zaskoczenia. Jego bezgłowy korpus leżał niedaleko, w powiększającej się szybko kałuży krwi.

\- Nie - Serenity wciąż trzymała w dłoniach ciało martwej już księżniczki Merkurego - Saturnie, nie rób tego!

\- Saturnie? - spytała Beryl. Słyszała już to imię. Opowieść o władczyni planety Saturn, którą wieki temu potęga pchnęła do poszukiwań nieśmiertelności, znała, jak zresztą wielu. Ponoć posuwała się do każdej zbrodni, aby tylko osiągnąć życie wieczne. Kiedy usłyszała, że można przejąć młodość własnego dziecka, jeśli się je pożre, nie wahała się. Wieści o tych niegodziwościach wydostały się jednak z jej świata. Siły galaktyki zjednoczyły się, aby ukarać wyrodną kobietę, zaś królowa Księżycowego Królestwa nałożyła na nią klątwę. Odtąd stulecia musiała spędzać uwięziona, zawieszona między życiem a śmiercią. Podobno królowa postawiła jeden warunek, po spełnieniu którego Saturn będzie mogła umrzeć, nikt jednak, poza nimi dwiema, go nie znał. Działo się to tak dawno temu, że historia ta stała się legendą, legenda - mitem, a mit - bajką, którą straszono niegrzeczne dzieci.

\- Czy ty... - bała się dokończyć pytania. Odpowiedzią była cisza. Królowa zdała sobie sprawę, że nie słyszy niczego, nawet własnego oddechu. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale słowa wypowiadane przez jej usta ginęły w ciszy. Widziała, jak księżniczka wykonuje jakieś gesty, mówi coś, ale żadne ze słów nie docierało do jej uszu. Nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Widziała tylko, jak glewia unosi się, by zaraz potem opaść. W absolutnej ciszy.

 

***

 

\- Niepodzielnie zawładnęły wszystkim Mór Czerwony, zgnilizna i ciemność - stojąca na środku klasy Ami Mizuno skończyła recytować opowiadanie Edgara Allana Poe. Następnie skłoniła się i siadła, jednym uchem odnotowując już tylko pochwały ze strony nauczyciela i fakt wpisania kolejnej bardzo dobrej oceny. Kończyły się lekcje, a on miała jeszcze popołudniowe zajęcia pozaszkolne.

Koniec


End file.
